The misadventures of Lucy and Kevin
by Agent BM
Summary: A new series of stories in one story i'm doing. Basically my Oc Kevin has something he wants to do in another game, and his poor little sister Lucy is dragged along, and well things don't go as well as Kevin wants them to go. These are their misadventures in the arcade. Current chap: The ghost upstairs
1. Rambo pt 1

**The Misadventures of Lucy and Kevin**

**I don't own WIR or any of the games that get mentioned, unless i say i own them but right now it's a no. Lucy and Kevin do belong to me. I'm taking a break from the whole grown up Lucy and Kevin for now, i'm not quitting on them i just want to write more younger Lucy and Kevin. This series of stories takes place when they're around 7-10 years old, here's some short bios to understand these 2 at this time period.**

**Kevin Fluggerbutter: Son of Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope Von Schweetz. Very adventurous kid thanks to all the star wars and transformers stuff he's watched as a kid, and there's a LOT of that stuff out there. He see's his little a little pathetic, so he wants to toughen her up for later in life by taking her into different games for different reasons, unfortunately that's not always a good thing**

**Lucy Fluggerbutter: Daughter of Rancis and Vanellope. Not as adventurous as Kevin, she likes to play it safe, she wants to stay out of trouble when possible, but that's hard considering who her big brother is wanting to drag her along to different places against her will. **

**That's pretty much everything you need to know about the 2, if you want more info on them feel free to ask but until then, might as well get on with this.**

Kevin dragged his little sister through the empty game station past the different games

"Kevin where are you taking me?" asked Lucy

"Time for us to visit a game" said Kevin

"Now? But Kevin, the arcade's open, we really shouldn't be out here" said Lucy

"See this is why I'm doing this, you're too shy and soft" said Kevin

"No I'm not" said Lucy angrily

"Yes you are, trust me one day you're gonna thank me for this. You'll look back one day when you're tougher and say I'm glad my big brother did what he did" said Kevin

Lucy rolled her eyes

"Yeah, sure kev" said Lucy "What game are you taking me to anyway?"

"I'm gonna show you an example of someone who's tough, you're gonna watch him and see how he handles enemies" said Kevin

"Who're you talking about?" asked Lucy

Kevin took Lucy into a game simply called 'Rambo'

"Now we're gonna try and stay a safe distance of course" said Kevin as he led Lucy through a jungle. The jungle was cold and wet, it was raining lightly

"Ew, this mud and water is gonna ruin my boots" said Lucy

"Come on sis, don't be a such a baby, mom didn't mind it when her clothes got dirty" said Kevin

"Because she didn't live in a warm home with clean clothes or anything like that, she lived in a cave" said Lucy

"Embrace your tomboyish side Lucy, it's in there somewhere, you take after mom after all" said Kevin

"I don't take everything after mom" said Lucy

The 2 heard gunshots nearby. Lucy covered her ears. Kevin took some earplugs out of his pocket

"Almost forgot, take these" said Kevin as he put earplugs in his ears

Lucy put the plugs in her ears and now the gunshots weren't as loud. The 2 hid behind some trees and saw a muscular man wearing a bandana and holding a machine gun. He was shooting at Russian and Vietnamese soldiers. In case you haven't figured it out yet, this was Rambo

"Take a good look sis, there's an example of a man who's big, strong, not afraid of anything, everything you're not, watch how he fights, shows no mercy on those guys" said Kevin

"You expect me to be like that guy?" asked Lucy

"Not entirely, you don't have to have no fears like him, everyone has fears, like i'm afraid of spiders" said Kevin "What're you afraid of, i forget"

"Zombies and bugs" said Lucy

"Bugs i can understand but why zombies?" asked Kevin

"Don't you remember that was your fault i'm afraid of them?" asked Lucy

"Oh yeah, that's right" said Kevin

"Zombies are disgusting, creepy, frightening" said Lucy

"Well there's no zombies in this game, i'm pretty sure of it" said Kevin

"Can we go home now?" asked Lucy

"Not yet, I want you to keep observing him, Rambo here's a good inspiration as far as i know to toughen people up" said Kevin

"Freeze or i'll shoot you" said someone behind them

The 2 turned and saw a russian soldier with a shotgun pointed at them. A timer appeared over his head that said Aiming, which meant he was prepared to shoot the 2.

"Lucy, run" said Kevin

"What?" asked Lucy

"Run" said Kevin

The 2 glitched away from the soldier and ran before he could fire. The soldier fired at them, but he failed to notice the game was being played and the player controlling Rambo shot the soldier, Rambo headed for the waterfall which was where the 2 were going

'Who're those kids and what're they doing here?' wondered Rambo

"Why was that guy trying to shoot us?" asked Lucy angrily

"I don't know, the characters must act differently during gameplay" said Kevin

"Another reason we shouldn't have come here during working hours" shouted Lucy

"When else were we gonna see Rambo fight?" asked Kevin

The 2 made it to the bottom of the waterfall and caught their breath

"We should be safe here" said Kevin

Rambo appeared over the cliff and saw the 2. The person playing the game paid no attention to them. A russian helicopter flew behind Rambo carrying a bomb. Rambo ran down the cliff as the chopper dropped the bomb. Rambo grabbed Lucy and Kevin and jumped into the water. The helicopter flew closer to the water to see if the 3 were dead, but Rambo grabbed the choppers side gunner and threw him out. Rambo, Lucy and Kevin jumped into the chopper. A large Russian man got out of his seat and grabbed Rambo and started to wrestle him, trying to push him out of the copter

"Kids get back" said Rambo

The kids got near the front of the copter but the pilot pointed a gun at them

"Don't move" said the pilot

"Do what he says sis, for now" said Kevin

"Hey stop talking" said the pilot

The player controlling rambo had managed to beat the tough russian and tossed him out of the chopper. Rambo took out an army knife and went towards the pilot. The pilot noticed him and jumped out of the chopper. Rambo shut the door and took control of the copter

"Who're you kids? What're you doing here?" asked Rambo

"Do we really have to explain?" asked Kevin

"Now" said Rambo


	2. Rambo pt 2

"After Stealing an enemy Helicopter, Rambo begins his solo infiltration of the enemy base" said the games narrator

Kevin was explaining to Rambo what he and his sister were doing in his game during working hours while the game moved onto the next level over a vietnamese camp

"And that's why we're here" said Kevin

"Can we get off now?" asked Lucy as she held onto a seat

"Too dangerous right now, i'll tell you when it's safe" said Rambo

"MAXIMUM RAGE!" shouted the games narrator

Rambo screamed and started shooting at soldiers like crazy for he was invincible for a brief amount of time

"Kill him" shouted a soldier

"Who're those kids? I've never seen them before" said another soldier

Rambo landed the helicopter and grabbed his machine gun

"Stay here i'll be back" said Rambo

"MAXIMUM RAGE!" shouted the games narrator

Rambo screamed as he left the chopper to face the enemy soldiers. Lucy and Kevin watched everything from the safety of the helicopter

"Didn't i tell you he was tough?" asked Kevin

"Now's not the time, I just want to get out of this game" said Lucy

"Hey you kids, freeze" shouted a soldier who was running up to the copter

Kevin grabbed one of the copters door guns and blaster the soldier

"Now that was cool, say how about we-

"NO, we can't interfere with the game while it's in progress, remember what happened when grandpa Ralph did that all those years ago?" asked Lucy

"We weren't even born yet" said Kevin

Rambo returned to the chopper after defeating all the enemies in the camp and started the helicopter and flew away

"Kids if you'd like to help out, the next part here i really could use help with" said Rambo

"Rambo left the enemy base in ruins, but it wasn't over yet..." said the narrator

"I think we have company" said Lucy

A russian gunship helicopter started flying after them

"You're going home in a body bag" said a russian in the gunship

Kevin grabbed a door gun, but Lucy wasn't so sure

"Come on sis, now's the time to prove you can be brave" said Kevin

If this would get her home faster she would do it, Lucy grabbed the other door gun. The gunship flew in front of the chopper and the player along with Lucy and Kevin started firing everything they had at it. Eventually the gunship shot the chopper down. Lucy and Kevin held on tight

"When we land i want you kids to jump out, if the player misses the copter then you're dead" said Rambo

Rambo was able to land the chopper near the water. Lucy and Kevin jumped out and ran for the trees. Rambo played dead until the gunship was close enough, and when it was Rambo shot an RPG and the gunship blew up in a fiery explosion

"Ok i got to admit, that was kind of cool" said Lucy

"Yes, worth the trip?" asked Kevin

"Uh No, no it wasn't" said Lucy as she started to walk away

"Oh come on sis, we saw some good action today. Surely you learned something i hope from this" said Kevin

"Yeah, when you drag me along to places against my will i'm gonna try to get away from you" said Lucy

"Yeah no i was hoping being in the face of danger made you a little braver then you already are" said Kevin

"A little but not much" said Lucy

"That's ok, i'll find us another game to make you brave in" said Kevin

"Please don't" said Lucy


	3. Revenge of the Sith pt 1

**OK before i start this next chapter, i got a few things to say**

**First up, there will be absolutely NO Vanellope and Hiro shippings in this story, i am a loyal vanilla butter writer and fan, always will be, big hero 6 will not be mentioned in this story at any point, i have no reason to mention it. It's a good movie but i don't agree with the shipping, that is my personal opinion.**

**Next up, this is not gonna be a crossover, had some guy say it should be, it's not considered a crossover unless it actually takes place in that persons actual world, talked to some people and they all agree, and the games i'm using either belong to me or are actual video games that exist, the rambo game in the last couple chapters is an actual arcade game. It's not a crossover, no rules are broken, nothing is going wrong here, if you don't like that then all i can say is nobody's forcing you to read this story, and i have close friends who agree with me on this matter.**

**Third thing, i am taking requests for games, all you need for me to consider is an arcade game and what the 2 will be doing in that game, please ABSOLUTELY NO HOME CONSOLE GAMES! ARCADE GAMES ONLY! Sorry, but if i'm gonna use a console game it's gonna be one that i pick out personally like in this chapter and know about a whole lot, and i'm not too familiar with modern console games and i figure if you gave me those i won't know a thing about them and watching walkthroughs of them online takes forever and i don't have the time to do that so no console game requests, arcade games only.**

**That should be it, i think, that i have to tell you, if i have anything else to say i will say it when the time comes. Well now that that's covered it's time to begin the chapter, here's a game i've been wanting to use for a long time, just haven't found a right time or reason to use it, but now i can. Here it is, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith.**

(Vanellope's castle)

Lucy was sitting on the couch in the castles media room flipping through the tv channels. It was a slow day, nothing was going on, it was quiet. That is until her brother Kevin ran into the room

"Hey sis, got an early birthday gift for you" said Kevin

"Is Mom gonna let me get my ears pierced early?" asked Lucy excitedly

"No not that, she said you still have to wait until then to do that. Ear piercing, doesn't that sound painful? Poking a hole in your ears, that doesn't scare you?" asked Kevin confused

"All girls get them eventually, it can't be that painful, and if it is a little pain won't stop me from looking pretty. Hey i just remembered, how can we have a birthday gift now? Our birthdays aren't for 3 months" said Lucy

"It's from Candlehead, and it's a gift for both of us. She forgot our actual birthday, again, and she said to me she worked all night making it and she wants us to have it now" said Kevin

"Candlehead? That can't be good, remember when she babysat us when we were babies?" asked Lucy

"Oh yeah, i remember that, got you addicted to candy and made me sick from helping you eat that candy, we may live in a game full of it but even babies have limits" said kevin

"What is this gift she gave us anyway?" asked lucy

Kevin took out a small box from his pocket that read 'From Candlehead' on it. In the box was a small white round device with a suction cup on the bottom of it. The white round part looked like it was once part of a webcam, and that's because it was part of one once

"Wow, it's the coolest thing i've ever seen, just kidding what is it?" asked Lucy

"She said it's some device that lets us go into video games, console video games. All we got to do is stick it on one, take this playstation 2 for example, i just stick it on there, and pull it off when i'm done" said Kevin

He put the device on the console but the cup wouldn't come loose, no matter how hard Kevin budged

"Ok it's stuck, but no matter, it just needs to be used a little bit, break it in. Want to try it out?" asked Kevin

"I don't know, going into arcade games is another thing, but console games, the characters don't have minds like we do, they're not programmed to move around freely" said Lucy

"How about we go into a game that you can't die in, and if you do you'll be put back together easily" said Kevin

"What game would that be?" asked Lucy

"You did watch those star wars movies did you?" asked Kevin

"Watched the originals first like you said, seeing the prequels soon, why?" asked Lucy

"I'm gonna teach you to use a lightsaber today, simple, it's like a sword, best place for that is in Lego star wars 2, i'd choose the first one but you haven't seen the movies and i'm not spoiling them. I'll get the game" said Kevin

Kevin walked over to a shelf full of games, he reached for one of the games without looking, took a disc out of the box and threw the box behind him, not knowing what game he took. Lucy was reading the instructions candlehead wrote when she saw kevin put the game into the playstation and turn the device on. The disc didn't look like lego star wars, from what she saw the disc read Star Wars Episode something, she didn't see the rest of the title. Kevin was inputting a number of levels into the device, turned on the tv and sat on the couch with his sister

"Uh Kevin-

"Too late to back out of this now sis you already agreed to do this" said Kevin

"Kev you-

"Yes i put in the right game, relax" said Kevin

"No Kevin you didn't you-

A blue grid scanned the 2 and they were sent into the game. Their bodies landed on top of a balcony overlooking a huge battle going on below. The levels playable character, Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi was fighting droids with his lightsaber. 2 lightsabers appeared in the 2's hands

"Weird, this doesn't look like a lego game" said Kevin

Lucy punched him in the shoulder

"That's because it's not. You're the expert, what game does this look like?" asked Lucy

"Ok let me see, droids, young obi wan, clone troopers fighting droids, maybe it's battlefront 2, but something doesn't feel right" said Kevin

A Republic Gunship shuttle flew up to the balcony just as obi wan had finished slicing the droids. In the shuttle were men that to Lucy looked like Stormtroopers but their armor had orange markings on it

"Wait it's all coming back to me" said Kevin

"Stormtroopers?" asked Lucy

"No, Clone troopers" said Kevin

"You're too late to help me here troopers, move up onto the next platform" said Obi wan

"I'm sorry sir, we are no longer required to follow your orders" said a clone

The troopers raised their blasters

"What did you say?" asked Obi Wan

"Oh I know this game, we're in Revenge of the Sith, episode 3, yeah i don't like the sound of this level" said Kevin

The gunship turned around and faced its guns at the balcony

"Lucy run" shouted Kevin

The gunship fired its lasers at the balcony trying to hit Obi Wan, but since Lucy and Kevin had lightsabers they were also targeted. Clone troopers entered the platform from ropes on the ceiling and began to fight. The 2 siblings activated their lightsabers

"Kevin if we live through this i'm going to kill you" said Lucy

"I think the clones might do that first if we don't fight" said Kevin

"I haven't seen this movie so i don't know who's bad here" said Lucy

"Make this simple, anything shooting at you is bad" said Kevin

"Who're you kids, i've never seen you before" said Obi Wan

"Hard to explain, we got to get out of here" said Kevin

"Kill the Jedi" shouted a clone

Lucy stabbed the clone through the chest and grabbed his blaster and fired at the clones

"Jedi traitors" said another clone

A door opened and the 3 ran down a hallway only to run into battle droids

"Unauthorized personnel have entered the area" said a droid

"Drop your weapon" said another

The 3 began fighting both the droids and the clones

"I preferred it when the clones were the good guys" said Kevin

"They were good guys?" asked Lucy

Clone walkers burst through another door

"Give it up, you're dead' said a clone driver

"Your armor won't protect you" said Obi Wan

"I got this" said Lucy

She glitched onto the walker and repeatedly sliced the driver and did the same to the other walker driver

"Hey look at it this way, this is a real hands on experience with learning how to use a lightsaber, if you live then you're a true master" said Kevin

"Shut up will you kev?" asked Lucy

To Kevin's surprise Lucy was doing really well with a lightsaber, better than him and that somewhat worried him. She was deflecting lasers easily, perhaps putting her through all the stuff he's put her through in the past has been making an impact on her life. The 2 and obi wan ran before being stopped by 2 heavily armored clones known as Blaze clone troopers

"Time for some action"

"Flame on"

The 2 troopers fired flames at the 3

Back in the castle, Rancis was walking into the media room

"Kids your mom was wondering if you wanted to-, kids? Weird i thought they were in here. Hey is that my Star wars Episode 3 game, i almost forgot i owned that. I love this thing" said Rancis

Rancis grabbed a controller and started controlling obi wan in the game

"Yeah, now this is fun. Weird, those characters there look just, like, my kids. VANELLOPE, can you come in here a second?" asked Rancis

Vanellope walked into the room

"Yes Rancis?" asked Vanellope

"I'm not seeing things am i? Because I swear that looks like Lucy and Kevin" said Rancis

"What? Let me see" said Vanellope

Vanellope looked at the tv and was shocked

"KIDS! What're they doing in that game? They could get hurt" said Vanellope

She saw the box Kevin had on the ground and saw Candleheads name on it

"Candlehead. Rancis, keep playing, make sure they don't get hurt, as best as you can. I got to make a call" said Vanellope


	4. Revenge of the Sith pt 2

Candlehead finally arrived at the castle

"Ok Vanellope i'm here, what is it you want? Don't tell me you want-

"What is this candlehead?" asked vanellope

She was holding the box that kevin had with him earlier

"Oh i know what that is, that's the present i gave Lucy and Kevin for their birthday" said Candlehead

"But their birthdays aren't for 3 months" said Vanellope

"I forgot, I was up all night making that thing. It was either that, a coupon for a free hamburger, or i could pierce Lucy's ears myself" said Candlehead

"How'd you know about that last part?" asked Vanellope

"I know lots of things, plus i overheard it" said Candlehead

"And what made you think i would let you do it?" asked Vanellope

"I don't know, i'm full of surprises" said Candlehead

"I would never let you pierce my daughters ears. Why're we talking about this? My kids are in a game they shouldn't be in, get them out of there" shouted Vanellope

"I gave them instructions, they did read them right?" asked Candlehead

"Knowing my son, probably not. Lucy if she read them enough they wouldn't be in there" said Vanellope

"I wonder why they chose this game?" asked Rancis

"Kevin probably wasn't looking" said Vanellope "Look can you get them out?"

"Let me see how many levels they put into the machine" said Candlehead

Candlehead looked at the device

"2 levels, all they have to do is beat the levels. Or someone can remove the device from the outside" said Candlehead

She pulled at the device but it was stuck and wouldn't budge

"Should've used a weaker suction cup, don't worry i can get them out, i just need some butter, a knife, and some milk, be right back" said Candlehead before running away

"Candlehead wait. Well until she gets back, how good are you at this game?" asked Vanellope

"I'm good at the game, but i haven't played it in a while so i'm a little sloppy. The 2 are on their next level, i'll protect them as long as i can" said Rancis

"You do that" said Vanellope

(In the game)

The 2 were walking towards a ruined building known as the Jedi Temple with Obi wan and famous star wars character, Jedi Master Yoda.

"Do you think they notice us?" asked Lucy

"I am not sure at this point" said Kevin

Clone troopers, this time with blue paint on their armor, came down from ropes on the ceiling.

"I spotted the Jedi"

The 4 activated their lightsabers

"The wrong side the clones have chosen" said Yoda

"Stay strong boys" said a clone

Lucy and Kevin began helping obi wan and Yoda cut down the clones. But every clone they cut down, another one took its place

"We should never have trusted you" said Obi Wan

"You Jedi traitors" said a clone

"Die evil stormtroopers" said Lucy

"Clone troopers" Kevin corrected

"Whatever" said Lucy

"Faster you must be, snipers on the upper levels" said Yoda

Obi Wan and Yoda jumped up to a higher level in the temple while Kevin and lucy glitched up

(With candlehead)

Candlehead was in the castle kitchen mixing stuff in a bowl

"Candlehead what are you doing?" asked a chef

"making something, it's part of my plan" said Candlehead

(With Lucy and Kevin)

"Stopped, the clones must be" said Yoda

The 4 characters were in the temple library slashing more clones. Lucy was slicing a hole in a compartment to deactivate some shields blocking the exit

"They've activated the temples lockdown protocol" said Obi wan as he sliced through a door

The 4 went outside where even more clones were waiting

"Kill the Jedi"

Obi wan ran for a turret while Kevin and Lucy slashed the clones

"This is too easy" said Lucy

"Don't get too full of yourself sis" said Kevin

A clone sniper aimed his blaster from a distance and aimed for Lucy. He fired and hit her in the back. Lucy screamed and was shot again but in the chest. She collapsed on the ground

"NO" shouted Kevin

"NO, MY Baby" shouted Vanellope

"My baby daughter" shouted Rancis

Kevin screamed and ran for the clone sniper and killed him quickly.

"Give it up, you're-

Kevin killed the talking clone before he could finish. Kevin ran to his sister

"Lucy, are you ok? Lucy wake up" said Kevin

The game moved onto the last part of the stage, the temples distress beacon room. Clone assassins with sharp blades attached to their arms came out of nowhere. Kevin activated his lightsaber and looked at the clones.

"This is for my sister" said Kevin angrily

He screamed and ran for the clones but they quickly dodged him

"Let me show you how it's done" said the assassin

He swung his arms trying to cut Kevin, but he missed him

(With candlehead)

Vanellope ran into Candlehead in the kitchen who was eating a piece of cake.

"Ah, much better" said Candlehead

Vanellope slapped the cake out of her hands

"I do not play games" said Vanellope angrily

Just pick the machine off with a knife it should come out" said Candlehead

"You couldn't have mentioned that before? My daughter got shot" shouted Vanellope angrily

"I wanted a piece of cake" said Candlehead

Vanellope slapped her in the face and walked out of the room. Back in the game Rancis was helping Kevin defeat the last of the clones

"Time for some action" said a clone

Rancis used the force to knock the assassin down and Kevin killed him with his lightsaber. He walked back to his sister and looked at her. The 2 got covered in code and were sent back to their home. Vanellope grabbed her daughter

"My baby" said vanellope

"I'll get a doctor" said Rancis before running off

"I'm sorry Lucy, i'm so sorry" said Kevin

(A while later)

Lucy started to wake up, she found herself in bed while a chocolate doctor looked at her. Her family saw that she was awake

"Oh thank mod you're alright" said Rancis

"What happened? How'd i get here?" asked Lucy

"I beat that level and got you out, that's what happened" said Kevin

She tried to get up but felt pain in her body

"Try to stay down, you're in no condition to leave unless absolutely necessary" said the doctor

"Lucy, i'm so so sorry that i put us in the wrong game, i should've been paying attention to what game i picked, i should've-

"Kevin, you did your best to protect me, but just remember the minute i'm well enough i'm gonna hurt you" said Lucy

"I probably deserve that" said Kevin

Lucy felt pain in her ears

"Ow, why do my ears hurt?" asked Lucy

Vanellope uncovered lucy's ears and saw they were pierced and had cherry earrings in them

"Candlehead" said Vanellope

Candlehead entered the bedroom

"So is she better yet?" asked Candlehead

"Candlehead i thought i said no piercings" shouted Vanellope

"She was passed out, i'm sure she didn't feel a thing" said Candlehead

"Fine i can live with that, but i am gonna hurt you for making that device, get over here" said Vanellope

"Oh fudge" said Candlehead before running away

"Hey, i said get over here, i'm gonna rip off your candle and shove it up your-


	5. Lucy's fall to the dark side pt 1

**Again, something else i've been wanting to do in a story, this seemed like the right place to do it because i couldn't see if it was a good enough idea to be its own story or anything. I hope you enjoy this. I don't own the evil emperor guy who's gonna be in the next couple of chapters, and again this isn't a crossover unless it actually takes place in that place, arcade games for me don't count. Here's the new chapter, Lucy's fall to the dark side.**

Lucy was asleep in bed 3 days after the incident with the clones. She tossed and turned in bed, she was having a nightmare.

(In Lucy's Head)

Lucy was dreaming about the other day in the Revenge of the Sith game. She and her brother stood side by side fighting the clone troopers that came at them

"Kill the Jedi" shouted a clone

Lucy sliced a clones arm and head off his body

"Don't worry sis, i'll protect you no matter what" said Kevin

He ran to fight a blaze clone trooper leaving Lucy to defend herself. She deflected the laser blasts that were shot at her but was starting to see herself outnumbered. The clones surrounded her until a sniper shot her in the back

"Kevin" shouted Lucy

She collapsed and between the clones legs she saw Kevin dead on the ground, the blaze trooper was setting him on fire. The clones started firing at her back, she was growing weak. She looked up to see a clone aim his blaster at her face

"Say goodnight Jedi traitor" said the clone

The clone pulled the trigger and a bright blue light was shone in Lucy's face

Lucy jolted up out of bed breathing heavily, she looked around to see she was in her bedroom. The clock on her nightstand read 4 am. The pain in her body was aching bad since she was up. For the past few days she has been confined to her room while her blaster wounds healed, only getting up to go to the bathroom. She was supposed to rest for at least a few more days. she tried to get the horrible dream out of her head, she's been having the nightmare at least twice every night. She heard a whimpering. She looked next to her to see the family devil dog, spike, whimpering

"Spike, did i wake you up again? I'm sorry boy, i just can't get this dream out of my head" said Lucy

The pain was really starting to hurt her, so she lied back on her pillow. Spike jumped off the bed and grabbed a pair of headphones

"No spike, i don't want to listen to music to get my mind off the dream" said Lucy

Spike grabbed the tv remote

"I don't want to watch tv, and i don't think there's anything on anyway" said Lucy

Spike grabbed an MLP dvd from a pile of dvds

"No it's too early for that spike, look i don't want anything right now, i just want to get some more sleep" said Lucy

Spike could do nothing more than agree. He jumped onto the bed and under the covers before curling up next to her

"Goodnight spike" said Lucy

He licked her and she went right back to sleep. Lucy began having her horrible dream again. The clone troopers started surrounding her, but before they could shoot her, a gray fog made them dissolve away. Lucy looked to see she was no longer in the Jedi temple level, she was surrounded by the fog. She found herself in a forest surrounded by trees

"Sit" said a voice

Lucy sat down on a tree stump

"I have been watching you, i am here to help"

"Who are you?" asked Lucy

A hooded figure stepped out of the fog and looked at lucy

"I am palpatine, i have been watching you for some time, i feel your pain, i can fix that. Allow me to wipe that horrible memory from your mind"

He raised his arm and clenched his fist, the horrible memory that has been plaguing lucy's head for 3 days was gone, it was gone

"And allow me to heal your wounds" said Palpatine

"You can try but-

"Yes, they will affect your real body" said Palpatine

With a wave of his arm over her blaster wounds, the wounds disappeared, Lucy felt like herself again

"Thank you" said Lucy

"Think nothing of it. Allow me to explain who i am, i came from a game in the arcade too once, just like you i was misunderstood"

"What game are you from?" asked Lucy

"That is none of your concern at this time. I feel your pain, your brother ruins your life with his antics, i can help you through this. Together we can change how your life is, we can make your brother stop doing what he does to you, we can make your home, a better home" said Palpatine

"You can really do that?" asked Lucy

"Yes, say the word and i will train you through your dreams, all your training will be sent into your real body, you will know everything i teach you, you can make a difference" said Palpatine

"I'll do it" said Lucy

"Excellent, we start tomorrow. And one more thing, don't mention this meeting between us with anyone, if you do you will never see me again. I will not help you, and do not try to find out who i am, i want everyone to be surprised" said Palpatine

"I promise not to mention this" said Lucy

"Very well my young student. I must go now, i must prepare the training trials. I now return you to your normal self" said Palpatine

Lucy woke up from her dream. Time sure did fly, it was now almost 5:30 in the morning. The stars in the night sky still glowed and the moonlight still hit the castle. Lucy felt no pain, all the pain in her chest, her back, even her ears, was gone, like it was never there. spike slept soundly next to her body. Lucy went back to sleep knowing it was still too early to be moving around and doing anything. She closed her eyes and thought of the man from her dream, who was he and why did he want to help her with her problems? it was best not to question it like he requested.


	6. Lucy's fall to the dark side pt 2

(Morning)

It was now 9:30 am, Lucy was up and moving, getting dressed into her walking around clothes and brushing her hair. There was a knock on her bedroom door

"Come in, it's open" said Lucy

One of the castle guards entered the bedroom with a tray of chocolate chip pancakes in his hands

"Breakfast Ms. Lucy, the chef made your favorite break- Hey you're up. Get back in bed right now, you shouldn't be up" said the guard

"I'm no longer in pain" said Lucy

"Lift your shirt up" said the guard

Lucy lifted her shirt and hoodie up to show the guard she was fine. He looked at her chest and back and was shocked, her blaster wounds were gone, completely gone

"The wounds, they're gone, how?" asked the guard

"I have no idea, I dreamed i was better, and here i am now" said Lucy

"I can't believe this, but thank mod you're ok" said the guard

"And since i'm better, i'd like to eat breakfast with my family please" said Lucy

"Right away Ms. Lucy" said the guard

Lucy and the guard went to the main dining room, and Vanellope was surprised her daughter was there

"Lucy, you're moving, are you alright?" asked Vanellope

"Yes mom, i'm perfectly healed. My wounds are gone" said Lucy

"Guard, is this true?" asked Rancis

"Yes it is, her wounds have completely disappeared, no marks or scars or anything on her body" said the guard

"No marks? That's weird, i thought she'd have at least a slight one on her" said Rancis

"Let's not worry about that, the point is my baby girl is safe and she's better again" said Vanellope

"Hey Lucy, again, i'm sorry about the other day, i really didn't mean for what happened to happen" said Kevin

Lucy didn't speak to her brother throughout breakfast, or lunch, she did her best to avoid him, Kevin was curious, he said he was sorry, what was it that she wanted? Why wouldn't she forgive him? Sometime after lunch he went to her bedroom door and knocked

"Lucy, can i come in?" asked Kevin

He got no answer, but went in anyway. Lucy was lying on her bed doing something on a laptop, not noticing Kevin

"Hey sis, you doing ok? You haven't said a word to me all day, that's not like you" said Kevin

Lucy was silent

"You want to talk? Want to go do something fun?" asked Kevin

"No" said Lucy

"You don't want to go to the gamer world? You don't want to go to the toy store or build a bear or something? Get another pony for your collection?" asked Kevin

"NO" said Lucy

"Ok sis something's obviously wrong with you, you'd never turn down an offer like that" said Kevin

"Kevin, i'll never forget that accident" said Lucy

"It wasn't my fault you got shot" said Kevin

"You always say you're gonna protect me, you never do that" said Lucy angrily

"I try alright? It wasn't my fault we went into that game" said Kevin angrily

"Yes it was, you weren't looking at the games" said Lucy angrily

"Well excuse me for not being tall enough to see the games" said Kevin

"You could've looked at the box you grabbed, and the disc, but no you didn't" said Lucy

"Well what do you want me to do about-

Lucy screamed

"What is it?" asked Kevin

"Bug, a choc-roach is on my wall, i hate bugs" said Lucy

Kevin turned and saw a lone choc-roach resting on the wall

"Don't worry sis i'll kill it for you" said Kevin

He took off his shoe and attempted to squish it, but it scurried away throughout the wall. Kevin started smacking his shoe at different places on the wall but missed the bug, instead hitting other things

"Kevin wait not my dvd shelf" said Lucy

Kevin broke that

"Not my-

Kevin broke the shelf holding some of her pony toys

"Kevin you're gonna destroy everything i have if you keep smacking your shoe on my wall" said Lucy angrily

"You're right, i need something softer" said Kevin

He saw a lone stuffed pegasus on Lucy's bed

"I'll just use that" said Kevin before grabbing the toy

"No wait not Flutter anything but her" said Lucy

Kevin started smacking the toy at the wall, it didn't cause much damage as his shoe but he smacked the toy hard enough that tears started forming and the stuffing was flying out

"Kevin stop you're killing her" said Lucy

Kevin knocked the bug onto the ground and stomped on it multiple times with his shoes until it stopped moving

"There, i got it" said Kevin

He saw that he just destroyed his sisters favorite toy

"Oops" said Kevin

Lucy was furious with him

"Hey sis can't we talk about this, I'll buy you a new one if you stop giving me that evil look in your eyes" said Kevin nervously

"YOU! First you take me into that game, then you trash my room, then you kill Flutters, do you know how angry at you i am?" asked Lucy angrily

"I"ll buy you a new-

"I can always buy a new one, but she was special, she was my first one from when i was a baby, she was special to me. I HATE YOU! GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!" Shouted Lucy

Lucy grabbed Kevin who was still holding the toy and threw him out which was witnessed by Vanellope

"What did you say to her?" asked Vanellope

"She hates me" said Kevin

"I'm gonna go talk to her" said Vanellope

Kevin looked at the ruined toy

"What have I done?" asked Kevin

Vanellope went into Lucy's room and saw her crying on her bed. She sat down next to her

"Lucy" said Vanellope

"I hate kevin, i wish he was never born" said Lucy

"Lucy your brother-

"All he does is get me into danger and trouble" said Lucy

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it" said Vanellope

"Look what he did to my room, all just to kill a bug" said Lucy

"I can see that" said Vanellope

"Mom, I just want to be left alone for a little while, i don't want anyone bothering me, i just need some time to myself" said Lucy

"Ok sweetie, i love you" said vanellope

"I love you too mom" said Lucy

"Do you need anything? You want some ice cream or some candy to make you feel better?" asked Vanellope

"No mom, i don't want anything" said Lucy

Vanellope left the room and sighed before walking back to her office.


	7. Lucy's fall to the dark side pt 3

(that night)

Lucy was sleeping, her mind was in her dream world, talking to Palpatine, she was explaining what happened earlier

"Yes young one, let out your anger, it will make you much stronger than you've ever imagined. I can teach you to use that power. But i also bring bad news, your parents are plotting to destroy your home" said Palpatine

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy

"I know lots of things, i've overheard plans to ruin people's lives in your home, raise taxes, destroy the land, your brother's a part of the plan, you just don't know it" said Palpatine

"What? No, that can't be true" said Lucy

"I'm afraid it is, they're planning this. They don't love you, you're merely a part of their plan" said Palpatine

"No, i don't want to rule my game like this, i won't let it happen" said Lucy

"Then we must begin your training" said Palpatine

Over the next few nights, Palpatine trained Lucy in her dreams to use her anger, he taught her how to use a lightsaber much better, how to use 'The Force', every night he mentioned to her his lies about her family trying to ruin the game. Lucy believed him, she started distrusting her family, talking to them less and less each day. It was now night 6 of Lucy's training

"Final test" said Palpatine

Lucy raised her arm and lifted a tree into the air. She brought it towards her and sliced it into pieces with a red lightsaber

"Excellent, you are ready to take back your game. First you need to kill your brother, then you need to handle your unforgiving parents" said Palpatine

"Yes master" said Lucy

"And to help you, i will give you some troops" said Palpatine

Out of nowhere appeared 3 clone troopers and 3 stormtroopers

"Choose your troops" said Palpatine

Lucy looked at both troopers

"I can't decide" said Lucy

"Don't, take both, complete your training, do what must be done" said Palpatine

"Yes master" said Lucy

"Awake" said Palpatine

Lucy woke up, but felt different, her eyes glowed a reddish orange. In her hand was a red lightsaber. Standing in her room were the troopers she was given

"Awaiting orders" said the troopers

Lucy got out of bed, put on a robe and slippers and faced her troops

"Follow me" said Lucy

Lucy opened her door and went to her brothers bedroom. A castle guard noticed her

"Ms Lucy? What're you doing up at this hour? Who're they?" asked the guard

The troopers shot him and killed him. Lucy opened her brothers bedroom door and walked towards him. He was sleeping peacefully, but not for long. Lucy activated her lightsaber and raised it

"I'm sorry Kev" said Lucy

Before she striked, Kevin opened his eyes and glitched out of the way.

"Lucy, what're you doing?" asked Kevin

"I'm going to kill you" said Lucy "I know what you, and mom and dad are planning in this game"

"Lucy what are you talking about?" asked Kevin

Lucy swung her saber but sliced his lamp in half. Blaster shots were heard outside the bedroom door

"Protect Lord Lucy"

"Stop them"

The firing ceased, Rancis and Vanellope ran into the room

"What is going on in-

Lucy used the force and threw her parents towards the bed

"You're planning to ruin our way of life, you're going to ruin everyone's lives, i must stop you" said Lucy

"Who told you that?" asked Rancis

"Where did you get that lightsaber?" asked Kevin

"I've been being trained in my dreams by someone who has seen what you will do to this game. His name is Palpatine" said Lucy

"Palpatine? Lucy that's emperor palpatine from star wars, he's a sith lord he's evil" said Kevin

"No he's not, he told me you're evil" said Lucy

"He's using you" said Kevin

"Lies" said Lucy

She aimed her saber to strike but the family glitched out of her way. They ran out of the room past the dead troopers. Kevin grabbed a blaster and fired at his sister but she deflected the shots. She sliced the gun in half and threw her family into another room. She raised her sword to strike again

"Lucy, please don't do this, this isn't like you" said Rancis

"I will end this now" said Lucy

"Sweetie, please, you're being used, we would never ruin anyone's lives" said Vanellope

"Palpatine told me you didn't love me" said Lucy

"He's lying, we love you, you're just angry is all. Lower your weapon, we can help you" said Vanellope

Lucy wanted to attack, but couldn't bring herself to kill her family

"I, I can't do it" said Lucy

The family was shocked by electricity. Palpatine was standing by the door

"Kill them, fulfill your destiny" said Palpatine

"You're lying to me aren't you?" asked Lucy "You're just using me" said Lucy

He shocked her

"It's time you know the truth, you're a part of my plan to rule this game, my games gone, unplugged from age. You're the first person who was stupid enough today fall for my plan. When this night is done, I will rule this game with an iron fist, and you will be imprisoned or dead, doesn't matter to me. Now you will have the honor of watching me destroy your family"

he fired electricity at the family causing them to glitch wildly. Lucy couldn't look, she had been deceived. She activated her lightsaber and charged for him

"Now you will die" shouted Lucy

Palpatine fired his lightning at her but she deflected it, bringing it closer to his face. Lucy sliced Palpatine with her saber and he dropped to the floor. Lucy's eyes changed back to normal

"I'm so sorry" said Lucy

her mom comforted her

"It's ok" said Vanellope

"I'm terribly sorry, I was being used. I'm sorry Kevin, I'm sorry mom and dad" said Lucy who was now crying

Her family hugged her

"It's over now, we can get through this" said Rancis

"Sis, I think now's a good time I give you something" said Kevin

He took Lucy to his room, went to the closet, and pulled out Lucy's favorite toy that Kevin destroyed the other day.

"I felt bad, I fixed her up as best I could. Mom helped me fix her and dad stuffed her up. I may not like your hobby, but it's what makes you, well you" said Kevin

Lucy took her toy and smiled. She hugged her brother

"Thanks Kevin, I'm really sorry for trying to kill you" said Lucy

"We've been through worse. Look if you don't want to go game jumping with me anymore, you don't have to" said Kevin

"Thanks Kevin, but if I didn't go with you, who would I hang out with? Maybe you're right, I do get tougher every game you put me through" said Lucy

"So you want to do it again?" Asked Kevin

Lucy nodded

"Great, tomorrow we're going alien hunting and then bug hunting" said Kevin

"Kevin" said Lucy and Vanellope annoyed

"I'm kidding I'm kidding" said Kevin

"Don't make me try to kill you again" said Lucy

"I'm serious I'm just kidding" said Kevin


	8. Silver Surfer

**This idea came to me, after playing a really hard game online. I thought it would be good for the story, so here it is. I own Lucy and Kevin, i don't own any of the games mentioned.**

Lucy and Kevin sat in the castle media room playing super smash bros on wii u, and Kevin was winning

"I'm gonna beat you sis" said Kevin

"Not if i beat you first" said Lucy

Kevin's Link beat Lucy's Pikachu

"Yes, i win, you lose sis" said Kevin excitedly

Lucy threw her controller angrily on the ground

"No fair, you always beat me" said Lucy angrily

"I'm just a better gamer than you sis" said Kevin

"I've beaten some games" said Lucy

"Yeah, some games, you may be good at single player stuff and other things, but whenever you play against me, i always beat you, so i'm a better gamer" said Kevin

"You're not good at every game you've ever played" said Lucy

"sure i am" said Kevin

"Have you played every game ever made?" asked Lucy

"Well, no, not exactly, there's just way too many games to play you know, so many systems, some are expensive-

"I'll prove you're not good at every game, i'll pick a hard game, and if you can't beat it, that means you're not the best gamer around" said Lucy

"Go ahead sis, i accept your challenge, so what game do you have for me to play, any game" said Kevin

"Luckily I know a system with lots of hard games, the Nintendo Entertainment system" said Lucy

"That old console, oh please i can beat a game from that" said Kevin

"Well let me look through daddy's collection of old dusty nintendo games and see what we got, here's one, battletoads" said Lucy

"Beat it" said Kevin

"Ok, ninja gaiden" said Lucy

"Hard yes, beaten it yes" said Kevin

"How about Milon's secret castle?" asked Lucy

"Don't even go there sis" said Kevin

Lucy closed her eyes and picked a game at random

"Silver Surfer?" asked Lucy

"Bea- wait, silver surfer? I don't think i played that, i don't even know who that is" said Kevin

"Want to try it out? Worst case it's too easy and i choose my next game, Transformers mystery of comvoy?" asked Lucy

"Let's try silver surfer" said Kevin

Lucy blew into the cartridge and placed the game into an NES console. Kevin grabbed a regular controller and the game started. The title screen came up and then a story, Silver surfer has been summoned by his master Galactus to defeat the forces of Magik and receive device pieces from each of them. The level select screen came up, Kevin chose a level and the game started.

"Time to show you i can beat this" said kevin

Kevin hit the b button on the controller and it did nothing. He pressed the A button and the surfer fired projectiles. Kevin held down the A button hoping it would continuously fire but it didn't do that, he had to keep tapping the A button

"Ok this is new, i have to keep tapping the button" said Kevin

Kevin got hit by a bullet and died

"And i died, i got to try this again" said Kevin

Kevin got a little farther this time, but didn't die by being hit by an enemy, he hit a pole, then touched a rubber duck, then the ceiling.

"Why can't i beat this stupid level?" asked Kevin

"Ready to give up?" asked Lucy

"No, I can do this, i just wish i didn't have to keep tapping the button to fire, and i need to keep firing to stay alive" said Kevin

"I'll make this easy on you, only because i'm enjoying this" said Lucy

Lucy got up, paused the game, then plugged in an NES advantage which looked like an arcade joystick with buttons

"Just hit those turbo buttons and never let go, i don't think you'll get far anyway" said Lucy

Kevin unpaused the game and held down the A turbo button, which was helpful with firing, but not much with the actual game. He still kept dying, he was gonna be there a while.

(3 hours later)

Lucy had fallen asleep and was shook awake by Kevin

"Check it out sis, first level beaten" said Kevin

Lucy looked at the tv, silver surfer was doing a victory pose, the words Device piece surrendered were on the bottom of the screen. Lucy yawned and checked the time, it was 1 am

"It's getting late Kevin, I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same, see you tomorrow" said Lucy

"You go to bed, I'm gonna beat this game" said Kevin

Kevin sat on the couch for another 2 hours, growing tired by the minute, but he was determined to get through stage 2. Vanellope walked past the media room tired and saw her son

"Kevin, what're you doing up?" Asked Vanellope

"I made a bet with Lucy that I can beat this stupid game, I made it to level 2, got a long way to go" said Kevin before yawning

Vanellope turned the system off

"Mom" said Kevin

"My little gamer needs to go to bed now and get some sleep" said Vanellope

"Right, sleep, maybe that'll help me" said Kevin "Goodnight mom"

Kevin went to bed and stayed asleep for a good hour but couldn't stay asleep, the thoughts of the game got into his head, he could see his sister laughing at him. He couldn't let his sister win, his eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed back to the media room to continue playing


	9. Silver Surfer pt 2

(The next morning)

Lucy stepped into the media room to see if her brother was still playing, and to her surprise, he was. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, his fingers were tapping the buttons like crazy, he had just beat another boss.

"Yes" said Kevin

"Kevin, what're you doing still playing this thing? How long have you been playing?" asked Lucy

"Well mom put me to bed last night at i think it was 3 am, i fell asleep, came back a short time later and began playing again" said Kevin

"Kevin, you have to stop, this isn't good for you" said Lucy

"I have to beat this sis, i've played these levels so many times i know where all the bullets and enemies and obstacles are" said Kevin

Lucy rolled her eyes and left her brother to his game. She thought he would've given up by now. Over the next few hours, Kevin was still playing the game, he was on the last level of the game, shooting at fireballs and Leprechaun hats, no that's not a joke those're actually enemies. Lucy came back to see her brother sitting really close to the tv

"Kevin, you really have to stop playing" said Lucy "You're gonna ruin your eyes sitting that close"

Kevin yawned

"I'll stop when i beat the game, i've almost beat it, look i'm at the final enemy now, come on die so i can stop playing this horrible game" said Kevin

He was tapping the button on his controller rapidly trying to kill the last boss. The last boss wasn't anything special, just a generic pink bad guy with a gun. Lucy sat down next to her brother wanting to see him beat this. After about 2 minutes of tapping the button and dodging bullets, Kevin killed the final enemy

"YES! I beat it, this game's beaten" said Kevin

He threw his controller on the ground and sat back on the couch. The ending of the game showed the entire device that he spent the entire game collecting pieces for. Silver surfer told his master that he would take the device somewhere where no one would ever find it. then it said The End.

"So any final thoughts on the game? Ready to beat Mystery of Convoy now? Right now?" asked Lucy

"No" said Kevin

"That's ok, we got plenty more games for you to play, there's Rambo, there's Charlie and the chocolate factory, Animaniacs great edgar hunt, oh i know a game you'd like, Transformers the Headmasters" said Lucy holding out a floppy disk game that was in Japanese

Kevin screamed and ran out of the room. Lucy laughed

"That will teach you for saying i'm not good at video games" said Lucy

Kevin came back in angry and faced his little sister

"You think this is funny little sister?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, it is" said Lucy

"How would you like it if i made you a bad game?" asked Kevin angrily

"I'm good at games, i can beat any game you want. I can beat that silver surfer game right now" said Lucy

"No, you're not playing that game, i know a game that made me angry when i was 4, you can beat it then you're a great gamer, if not i rest my case" said Kevin

Kevin went to a bucket full of Game boy advance games and searched through it. He pulled out a game and took a pink nintendo ds with Lucy's name on the bottom of it off a shelf. Kevin gave his sister the game, Star wars episode 2 Attack of the Clones.

"A game boy advance game, are you kidding me? I can beat this" said Lucy

(2 days later)

Lucy screamed and stomped on the game hoping to break it

"I HATE THIS GAME! I CAN'T GET PAST ANY OF THE LEVELS EVEN WITH CHEAT CODES!" shouted Lucy angrily

By this point Lucy was in the exact shape kevin was 2 days ago, red eyes from lack of sleep, and angry, but more angry than Kevin was.

"Now you know how I felt" said Kevin

Lucy wanted to kill her brother, but forced herself not to

"Someday Kevin, Someday i'll be the one getting the last laugh, but right now i need sleep" said Lucy as she walked to her bedroom

"Night sis" said Kevin

Kevin collected the pieces of the destroyed game and giggled silently to himself

"That'll teach you sis" said Kevin

**I wanted to add more stuff to this chapter but i ran out of ideas, the part with lucy and her bad game was just an afterthought. As a joke for anyone who actually wants to play the silver surfer game or Star wars episode 2 attack of the clones and has a computer, go to letsplaysnes .com ,8bbit .com and gbafun .com and you too can play those games and see how far you get. Stay tuned next time for more crazy stuff with lucy and kevin, join them next time when they get chased around by a giant spider**


	10. Let's Go Jungle pt 1

**After a lot of planning with this chapter i think i have what i want to do. So here's that next chapter i promised. Here's Lucy and Kevin's misadventure in the game, Let's Go Jungle Lost on the island of spice**. **I don't the game or any characters mentioned but lucy and kevin**

Kevin was dragging his sister Lucy towards yet another game in the arcade while Lucy kept trying to get free

"Kevin i told you i don't have time for this, i'm gonna hang out with my new friend today at Tappers" said Lucy

"Tappers? But you don't even like Root beer" said Kevin

"He serves other things you know" said Lucy

"Look what i have planned for us is gonna really impress Amy Rose, i've done some digging around and learned she's a member of the arcade's adventurers club" said Kevin

"Yeah, so?" asked Lucy

"I found something that YOU are gonna show her, she'll be impressed that you found it, and you 2 will be closer than last time you met" said Kevin

"Well that's possible, but why do you care if i become great friends with her, what's wrong with the way i am?" asked Lucy

"I know amy, she's tough, brave, plus she's friends with Sonic the Hedgehog" said Kevin

"I get it you just want to meet Sonic don't you?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, and what better way to meet him than from one of his closest friends" said Kevin

"Why not just find him around the arcade yourself? Does he not want to talk to you?" asked Lucy

"No i can't find him, he's too fast i can't tell where he's going to next" said Kevin

"So where is this thing that you're so sure will make her like me more?" asked Lucy

"Right in here" said Kevin

He took her into the shooter game Let's Go Jungle. Not long did the 2 find themselves in a jungle.

"I've heard about this game, i don't like it" said Lucy

"Relax sis, i hid the treasure away from the giant bugs, we're almost there just a little further i hid it" said Kevin

Kevin reached into a tree trunk and pulled out a red jewel about a few inches tall

"Here it is" said Kevin

"Whoa, that's a nice looking gem" said Lucy

"Yeah i know, everyone says this is a hard treasure to get, it wasn't that hard" said Kevin

"So how'd you get it past the giant spider?" asked Lucy

Kevin froze when he heard the word spider, he was scared to death of spiders.

"Giant spider?" asked Kevin

"Yeah the guardian of this jewel, the adventurers club says that nobody's ever gotten this jewel because of the spider. Let me guess you got it when it wasn't home?" asked Lucy

"Pretty much i didn't know about the spider. Who cares it's not in it's possession anymore, it's ours, you give it to amy, you 2 become really great friends and you be happy, and maybe i'll meet sonic" said Kevin

A large shadow appeared over them

"there's something behind us isn't there?" asked Lucy

"Yep" said Kevin

"Do we even want to know what it is?" asked Lucy

The 2 nervously turned around and saw a giant blue spider with mushrooms growing out of it's head. The spider roared causing the 2 to scream

"Run for your life sis, run for your life" shouted Kevin

The 2 screamed and ran for their lives. The spider roared and gave chase, knocking trees down wherever it went

"This is your fault Kevin" shouted Lucy

"Now's not the time for blaming" said Kevin

"What're we gonna do, we can't run forever" said Lucy

A tree was thrown in front of them but they glitched through it. Kevin spotted a shack and a dock with tables and chairs

"Quick towards that building, glitch" said Kevin

The 2 glitched towards the dock and hid inside the shack. Kevin covered his sisters mouth so she couldn't be heard. The spider looked around but had clearly lost them, it couldn't swim so it couldn't go near the water. The spider admitted defeat and walked away

"It's gone, we're safe" said kevin

Lucy sat on the dock

"How're we supposed to get out of here with that thing after us?" asked Lucy

Kevin spotted a map hanging on the shack

"Here's a map of the game, game route and everywhere else, you just sit there and i'll find us a way out of the game" said Kevin

Kevin studied the map trying to find an exit while Lucy gently kicked her boots across the surface of the water, not seeing something coming towards the dock from under the water. Kevin walked back to his sister

"Good news sis i found us a way-

A giant frog jumped out of the water and landed on the dock. Lucy screamed. Kevin grabbed his sister and attempted to run but the frog grabbed Lucy with it's tongue. Kevin held onto his sister as best as he could, but lost his grip and Lucy was eaten by the frog. The frog closed its eyes and rested on the dock. Kevin grabbed a paddle and began to beat it

"Hey, Spit out my sister, nobody eats my little sister" said Kevin angrily

(Inside the frog)

Lucy was sitting in a small puddle grossed out being inside the frog, apparently the last things the frog ate were bullet shells and a tire

"Ewww" said Lucy "Kevin can you hear me?"

"Don't worry sis i'll get you out of there" shouted Kevin

"Please do, ew this is so gross" said Lucy

Lucy got hit by kevins paddle from inside the frog

"Hey you're supposed to rescue me not hurt me" shouted Lucy angrily

"Sorry sis, i can't see you in there" said Kevin

The frog jumped into the water and swam off. Kevin jumped into a boat on the dock and went after it

"Don't worry sis i'm coming to rescue you" said Kevin


	11. Let's Go Jungle pt 2

**It's been a long time since i've worked on this story, but i have other ideas i want to get to with this story so i have to get this chapter over with, enjoy.**

Kevin chased after the giant frog that ate his sister through the woods and towards a temple

"Hang on sis i'm coming" said Kevin

(Temple)

Sonic the hedgehog and his 'girlfriend' Amy Rose, were at the temple in the game doing some archeology work

"I'm happy you're keeping me company Sonic, but really i can take care of myself" said Amy

"Just a safety precaution, not after what happened when you got kidnapped by that giant snake guy" said Sonic

"That was 6 months ago" said Amy

"Still, i care about your safety is all" said Sonic

The 2 heard a croaking sound. They turned and saw the giant frog that ate Lucy. It opened it's mouth, ready to eat Amy, but she pulled out her signature weapon, the Piko hammer, and swung it at the frog. The frog spit out Lucy who landed on top of sonic. Amy scared the frog away and was shocked to see her friend lying on top of her other friend covered in saliva

"Gross" said Lucy

"Lucy" said Amy

"Amy, Sonic" said Lucy

Kevin finally reached the temple, gasping for air as he had been running the entire way there

"Kevin" said Lucy

"Lucy, you're alright, no way Sonic the hedgehog finally i've caught up to you" said Kevin

"What're you 2 doing here?" asked Lucy

"I was about to ask you the same thing, and why were you in that frogs mouth?" asked Sonic

"Long story, don't want to talk about it, why're you here?" asked Lucy

"Trying to find more treasures, archaeological work, you know the usual" said Amy

"I'm here to help protect her" said Sonic

"Which i don't need considering i just took care of that frog" said Amy

"I would've helped except she landed on top of me" said sonic pointing at Lucy

"Hey amy, my sister and i have something for you, figured you might have a use for it" said Kevin

He gave lucy the jewel and she presented it to Amy, she was fascinated

"Is that-

"Yes, the eye of the spider" said Lucy

"And i never knew why it was called that until today" said Kevin

"How did you manage to acquire this magnificent treasure?" asked Amy

"We were brave enough to sneak it past the giant spider" said Lucy

"I'm impressed, this'll make a great find to show the others, and i want you 2 to present it" said Amy as she placed the jewel in her bag

"we'd be honored, i know the arcade adventurers club is very exclusive and secretive" said Kevin

"You just have to know the right people is all" said Amy

They heard a loud roar, the giant spider had found them

"It found us" said Kevin scared

Amy pulled out her hammer and sonic spin dashed towards the spider

"Find some cover" said Sonic

Lucy and Kevin hid behind some rocks, but were startled by another roar. They looked and saw a giant praying mantis running towards them. They screamed and jumped out of the way as the mantis pushed Sonic and Amy out of the way and started to fight the spider. It easily killed the spider before turning towards Sonic and Amy, ready to attack. Sonic spin dashed while Amy swung her hammer at it's legs, but they were both pushed towards the temple pillars, Amy's hammer landed in front of Lucy.

"Amy" shouted Lucy

"Sonic" shouted Kevin

Lucy picked up the hammer

"What're you doing, you're no match for that thing, and i thought you were scared of bugs" said Kevin

"I am, but i'm being brave, i have to help them or they'll die" said Lucy

"Sis they can take care of themselves, plus if you die mom's gonna-

"Spare me Kevin" said Lucy

Lucy charged at the mantis with the hammer just as Sonic and Amy were getting up. Lucy glitched on top of the mantis and started banging the hammer at it's back. The mantis brushed her off and jabbed it's legs at her attempting to squish her, she glitched rapidly out of the way avoiding every hit. She jumped up and with one final heavy swing of the hammer, she knocked the daylights out of the mantis, it collapsed into a pillar and passed out. Lucy dropped the hammer and panted as Amy, Sonic, and Kevin walked up to her

"Wow sis, i never knew you could do that" said Kevin

"Neither did I" said Amy

"When those i care about are in danger, there's no telling what i'm capable of doing" said Lucy

"You were brave sis, very brave. Now i suggest we all get out of here before that thing wakes up, and that thing regenerates" said Kevin pointing to the bugs

"I agree, let's get out of here" said Sonic

The 2 kids and 2 hedgehogs walked away from the temple and towards the games exit. Kevin finally got his wish and was talking face to face with one of his favorite video game characters while Amy talked to Lucy

"You didn't take the gem did you, it was all him wasn't it?" asked Amy

"How'd you-

"I know you well enough to know you're not brave enough to steal this gem from that spider. But I do know you're brave enough to take care of yourself in danger after what happened today" said Amy

"Thanks Amy" said Lucy

"Your welcome, give this message to your brother, he better take good care of you, and he better watch himself, if he doesn't he'll end up dead" said Amy

"Sure i'll give him that message" said Lucy

"I know you 2 have different opinions, but i know he cares about you deep down" said Amy

"Yeah, he does, and i care about him" said Lucy "So ready to hang out?"

"How about we get you cleaned up first because you stink" said Amy

"Good point" said Lucy

Lucy and Amy walked towards sugar rush while Kevin and Sonic went to tappers to hang out

**I finally did it, i finished this chapter i hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to those who voted on my poll concerning this story, tune in next time real soon where Lucy will teach Kevin how to drive since she's an excellent driver. Here's a list of upcoming games they'll visit after next chapter, these are in order:  
Conkers bad fur day  
Cool world  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Smash T.V.**


	12. Driving lesson

**This idea was voted by those who looked at my poll for this story, i hope you enjoy it.**

Lucy and Kevin were heading towards Nicktoons Racing

"Thx for teaching me how to drive sis, mom won't let me make a kart til i learn" said Kevin

"Finally we can do something i'm good at" said Lucy

"Where did you learn to be a good driver sis?" asked kevin

"It's a gift" said Lucy

"So why're we going here to drive? Why not back home?" asked Kevin

"You're not ready to drive a candy Kart yet" shouted Lucy "We're gonna start with a couple kart racing games first, we'll start with nicktoons racing since that's the first game i drove in, plus the karts are easy to control. Then we'll head to mario kart, then back home"

The 2 went into the game, rented a kart, and went to a track. Lucy sat behind kevin to teach him to drive.

"The controls on all kart games are simple and basically the same, that pedal is the brake, that one's the gas, that button handles your weapons, that stick is for your speed, and the wheel steers. We'll start with a simple lap" said Lucy

"Ok" said Kevin

Kevin started the kart, and pulled back the stick and gave the kart some gas, but went backwards and crashed into Spongebob's kart

"Sorry" said Lucy "Other way"

Kevin pushed the stick forward and drove slowly forward

"Very good, give it some gas" said Lucy

Kevin went a little faster and made some turns, he crashed into a wall

"Back up" said Lucy

He did just that and the kart fell into a pool of water, they were fished out by the angry beavers. Kevin drove through the track, keeping the steering wheel steady

"Very good, now for some weapons and powerups, run through those boxes" said Lucy

Kevin drove through a box and got a speed boost. Lucy told him to push the button and the kart sped across the finish line. Kevin slammed the brake and his sister flew off the kart and slammed into a tree

"Sis, you alright?" asked Kevin

Lucy held her hand up giving a thumbs up

"I'll live, you passed. Now help me take you to the next game" said Lucy

(Mario Kart)

Lucy was letting Kevin drive by himself. She sat on a bleacher wearing a headset while kevin sat in a kart ready to drive by himself. Lucy was ordering a hot dog

"Can i get some mustard on that?" asked Lucy

"What was that sis?" asked Kevin

"Oh sorry i wasn't talking to you Kevin, wasn't aware this thing was on. ok you know what to do, give it some gas and go" said Lucy

"Got it sis" said Kevin

Kevin pushed forward the gear stick and gave his kart some gas and drove through the track. He was a fast learner and remembered what his sister had taught him. He drifted along the track and kept the wheel straight as much as possible. He gave the kart some gas and sped along the track. He beat the track in less than a minute

"How was that sis?" asked Kevin through his headset

"Mmm, this is so good" said Lucy

He looked and saw she was eating a hotdog and wasn't paying attention. Lucy made him try a couple more tracks before returning home. He waited outside his moms office in the castle, Lucy was giving Vanellope his report on how he did. Lucy came out

"Well?" asked Kevin

Lucy gave him his kart license

"You passed, congratulations" said Lucy

"Yes, finally i can make a kart" said Kevin

"Lets go, we'll take my kart" said Lucy

(Kart factory)

Lucy waited outside in her kart playing games on her phone when Kevin drove out in a kart identical to hers and vanellopes but was completely chocolate with oreo wheels and his name written in blue frosting in the back

"Behold, the Choconator" said Kevin

"The choconator?" asked Lucy

"Best i could come up with, better than your karts name" said Kevin

"Sweet Revenge is a great name" said Lucy

"Who're you getting revenge on?" asked Kevin

"Anyone who makes me angry, like you" said Lucy

"Never mind" said Kevin

"Well now that we both have karts, race you to the castle?" asked Lucy

"You're on, winner chooses next game" said Kevin

both siblings gave their karts some gas and sped off into the distance

**Next game: Conkers Bad Fur Day**

**Warning: Next chapter rated T for language**


	13. Conker's bad fur day

**Warning: this chapter rated T for language**

Rancis was sitting in the castle media room playing a video game, but he was stuck on a level.

"Come on, no no no no, Damn, died again" said Rancis as he threw his controller on the ground frustrated

His wife Vanellope came in

"Maybe you just need a break" said Vanellope

"Yeah, i just need a break is all" said Rancis

"Like some cake?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, thanks honey" said Rancis

Rancis and Vanellope walked out of the media room, Rancis locked the door so no one could get in, but that didn't stop his 2 kids from getting in

"I don't think we should be in here kevin, dad clearly stated-

"Dad's not here now is he? Relax, we're just going to help him get through this level so we don't have to see him be frustrated" said Kevin

Lucy looked at the game he was playing, Conkers bad fur day, it had an M rating on the cover.

"Kevin we're not old enough to play this, we're only 8" said Lucy

Kevin was looking at the controller to the console, it was the weirdest looking controller he's ever seen, he didn't know how to hold it. He grabbed candlehead's invention and placed it on the console

"We're going in? Why not just play it here?" asked Lucy

"I don't even know how to hold the controller, now come on" said Kevin

He turned the device on, grabbed lucy's arm and they got sucked into the game. The character Conker, who was a squirrel, was pushing sweet corn into something brown and liquidy

"Ew, what is that awful smell?" asked Lucy

"That is the stench of something about to happen" said Conker

Something started to rise out of the brown substance holding the sweet corn. It ate the sweet corn and looked at the 3. It started to sing in an opera voice

"I am the great mighty poo, and I'm going to throw my Shit at YOU! A huge supply of tish comes from my chocolate starfish, how about some scat you little Twats?" sang the monster

"What's shit?" asked Lucy

"I don't know" said Kevin

The mighty poo threw a big wad of shit at lucy. Lucy smelled herself

"Is this-

"Yep, it's poop" said Conker

"Eww ew ew ew gross get it off of-

Another ball of shit was thrown at her which made her faint

"Never mind her, just throw toilet paper in it's mouth when it opens" said Conker

"Where am i supposed to get toilet paper?" asked Kevin

A few rolls appeared in his arms

The poo monster opened it's mouth to sing again and Conker and Kevin threw a few rolls into it's mouth which it immediately coughed up. Lucy had gotten up and threw some toilet paper at the monster. It started to sing again

"Do you really think you'll survive in here? You don't seem to know which creek you're in. Sweet corn is the only thing that makes it through my rear, how do you think i keep this lovely grin?"

The poo monster smiled before returning to throw more shit at the group. The group ran to another position and threw toilet paper at the monster whenever it opened its mouth to sing a note. It threw a ball of shit at Kevin

"Ew gross yuck" said Kevin disgusted

"Join the club" said Lucy disgusted

the poo monster began to sing another verse

"Now i'm getting rather mad. You're like niggly tickly shitty little tag nuts. When i've knocked you out with all my bab i'm going to take your heads and ram them up my butt"

"Your butt?" asked Conker

"that's right my butt" sang the monster

"Ew" said Kevin

"My butt" sang the monster

"Gross" said Lucy

"My BUUUUTTTT" sang the monster

The monster started throwing more shit balls at the group, even faster than before

"Hey, you guys over here" shouted a small little animal

The group ran past the shit balls thrown at them and over some pits to reach the animal

"Use this to stop him" said the animal

He pointed to a toilet lever hanging from the ceiling. The group jumped up and pulled the lever down. A loud flushing sound was heard, the poo monster started spinning

"Oh you cursed kids and squirrel look what you've done, I'm Flushing! I'm Flushing! Oh what a world, what a world! Nooooo" shouted the poo monster as he was sucked down a toilet drain. Lucy and Kevin were kicked out of the game and landed in the media room in the castle, Rancis and Vanellope looking at them, obviously mad

"Hi mom, dad" said Lucy

"We're in trouble aren't we?" asked Kevin

They were grabbed by their parents

(somewhere else in the castle)

the kids were stripped naked and were being hosed down by castle guards with water and shampoo

"We're sorry" shouted Kevin

"My eyes i can't see" said Lucy

"Don't forget to scrub your hair and wash behind the ears, you kids stink bad" said Rancis angrily

"And if i ever hear you kids say any of the bad words you heard in that game you'll be grounded for a month" said Vanellope angrily

"We're sorry" said the 2 kids

The guards stopped spraying them once they were thoroughly washed and clean. The kids were handed towels and clean clothes

"Now go to your rooms, rest, and no tv, you're both grounded until i think you've learned your lesson" said Vanellope

"What?!" Shouted the 2

"But-

"No buts, get dressed and go to your rooms, you're grounded until i say so" said Vanellope

they sighed

"Yes mom" said the 2 sadly

they walked away to change

"I hate you kevin" said Lucy

"I hate you sometimes Lucy" said Kevin

"Hate doing this but i have to be a mother and do what's right" said Vanellope

"That's what they get for going into an M rated game. Could've been worse" said Rancis

"How?" asked Vanellope

"Remember when you were their age and you went into that terminator game against Ralph's wishes and he grounded you?" asked Rancis

"Don't you dare bring that up with the kids" said Vanellope

**Next game: Cool World part 1**


	14. Cool world part 1

**This chapter i am making as a birthday present to my good friend Jubileena, she turns 16 on sunday, happy birthday Jubi, i hope you enjoy this**

It was dark and stormy in sugar rush, too stormy for anyone to get out of their homes and do anything. In the media room of Vanellope's castle, vanellope's kids Lucy and Kevin sat on the couch, bored, flipping through channels. Lucy had fallen asleep and Kevin had the remote in hand flipping channels

"Nothing good is on this time of day" said Kevin

Kevin looked around the room, there had to be something fun to do. He looked at his dads game collection, normally he didn't do this often but he decided he and his sister could game jump into a game to pass the time, but which one? There were multiple games on multiple systems, he woke up his sister.

"What?" asked Lucy

"want to go game jumping? Better than sticking around here doing nothing all day, again" said Kevin

"We can't game jump, the storm's too bad to drive our-

"Not in those games, those games" said Kevin pointing to the game collection

"You know how i feel about that" said lucy

"You'd rather stick around there catching z's all day?" asked Kevin

"No, i want to do something. Fine, might as well try a game" said Lucy as she lied back on the couch

Kevin went to look at the games

"So where're we going anyway?" asked Lucy

"No idea, there must be hundreds of games here on these shelves" said Kevin

"Well just pick something at random, just no zombies, i hate zombies" said Lucy

Kevin looked at a box full of unsorted games, he dug his arm into the box, couldn't get anymore random than that. He pulled out a gray video game cartridge for the Super Nintendo Entertainment system. In white letters on the cover read the name 'Cool World', on the cover was a blonde cartoon woman with her back turned and various other cartoon looking characters. With a name like Cool world it had to be a cool game right? He put the game into the system and turned it on. He placed Candleheads game jumping device onto the console and sat next to his sister as the title screen popped up. Kevin pushed start on the console's controller and in a flash of light, he and his sister were sent into the game

Lucy and kevin found themselves falling from the sky high above the ground heading towards a large city. They screamed

"Why're we falling?" asked Lucy scared

"I don't know" said Kevin scared

The 2 screamed until they landed on the ground, surprisingly unharmed

"How did we just survive that?" asked Kevin

"Who cares we're alive" said Lucy

The 2 looked around their surroundings, they were in a dark, twisted looking city at night. Weird looking cartoon characters roamed the street they stood on, the buildings had the weirdest looking designs the kids have ever seen, for a place called cool world, there wasn't anything cool yet that they could see. dark and eerie music played in the background

**the music in this game is pretty good, you should have a listen, here's the music from the level they're in (Youtube- Welcome to cool world)**

"So, this is cool world, thought it'd be more cheery" said Lucy

words appeared above the 2, they looked to see the words '10 lives left' floating above them before disappearing

"Well, might as well have a look around" said Kevin

they started walking to the left when they were stopped by a yellow dog in a bowler hat, he grabbed the 2

"A nickel or your life?"

"Excuse me?" asked Kevin

"A Nickel, or your life? Which is it gonna be?" asked the dog angrily

"Give him a nickel" said Lucy

Kevin did just that, the dog looked at it

"This isn't a nickel noid, nickels are wooden and have scary faces on them" said the dog

"No they aren't" said Lucy

"They are here" said the dog

He dropped a stick of dynamite in front of the 2 and ran, the dynamite blew, killing both of them. They fell from the sky again and landed, 9 lives left their signs said

"Hey, where'd you get those gloves?" asked Kevin to Lucy

Lucy was now wearing a pair of white cartoon gloves on her hands, Kevin had a pair of his own on his hands, they tried to take them off but they couldn't

"what's the big idea here?" asked Kevin angrily

"You have no idea don't you, when a doodle kills a noid, they start turning into a doodle, you're turning into us" said the dog

"What's a noid, and what's a doodle?" asked Lucy

The dog didn't answer. Lucy and Kevin backed up away from the dog and bumped into a purple man with white hair, sunglasses, and a purple suit. He got a good look at the 2 before speaking

"You kids have some nice stuff on you, must be really heavy carrying that stuff around. Allow me to relieve you of all your valuables" said the man

Lucy and Kevin knew where this was going and attempted to run, but they were grabbed and shook violently by the purple man, anything of value was flung off their body and into the mans suit. He dropped them on the ground before leaving

"Hehehe, suckers"

The 2 examined their bodies to see what was stolen

"All my moneys gone, my phone" said Kevin

"My necklace, my earrings, my phone, he even took my socks" shouted Lucy

"Socks that nice?" asked Kevin

"No, hey you dum dum, give us back our stuff!" shouted Lucy as she ran after the purple man with her brother following

Before they could catch up to him, a bunch of blue tiny police jumped onto them and tackled them to the ground

"You are under arrest"

"We're being arrested? What for we didn't do anything" shouted Kevin

The police didn't listen and they were thrown into a car

(police station)

The 2 sat in an interrogation room with a 4 armed spider with a red hat, red shoes and blue vest. Kevin was scared of being in the same room as it while lucy tried to keep calm

"Please we didn't do anything, just let us go" begged Lucy

"We'll see what the boss says first" said the spider

Another human, an adult in a brown suit who resembled a younger looking Brad Pitt came into the interrogation room

"Here they are boss, the noids from the street" said the spider

"I'm Harris, I am the law around here. I know Holli brought you here but remember, keep away from her. Noids and doodles don't mix" said the Brad Pitt lookalike

"We don't know who Holli is, we don't know what Noids and Doodles are, we have no idea what's happening here, we just entered this game and got blown up and robbed by some purple guy, you really should be going after-

"Wait, Holli didn't bring you here?" asked Harris

"we don't even know who that is, we just game jumped in here" said Lucy

"That explains it, normally i'm explaining this to that Deebs guy. You kids have no idea what goes on here. I see you're already going through doodle transformation, die a few more times and you turn into a doodle permanently, which're basically all the cartoon characters around here. Only way to stop the process is to leave the game which can only be done in certain ways you'll have to figure out on your own. A noid, that's what you and I are, humans. As for getting your stuff back, you're on your own, it's not in my programming to do anything much in this game. Word of advice, you'll need some of these"

He pulled out 6 small round and flat wooden things with creepy faces on them and gave 3 to each of the kids

"Wooden nickels, currency around here, you can find more scattered around. I wish you the best of luck out there, goodbye" said Harris

"But wait-

The spider pushed them through another door and they fell from the sky again.

"Well that went well boss" said the spider

"Keep an eye on them nails" said Harris

"You got it boss" said the Spider

**Next chapter: Cool World Part 2**


	15. Cool World part 2

**It's been a while since i've done this story, had some writers block, but i've gotten many ideas i want to do with this story and need to get Cool World out of the way first. Here you go and i hope you enjoy this. Please review, i welcome opinions.**

The 2 were dropped right back where they started.

"I am getting really tired of that" said Lucy

"How on Earth are we going to get out of here?" asked Kevin

"We need our stuff back first before we can go" said Lucy

Kevin started walking away against his own will

"Lucy, help me" shouted Kevin

"Kevin, where're you going?" asked Lucy

"I'm moving against my will, i can't control myself" said Kevin

Kevin walked up to a boxing glove powerup on the ground, when he touched it his arms extended up a building and extended whenever he wanted to punch something. Lucy watched from the ground as kevin moved through different areas of the level, collecting wooden nickels and getting different items that at the time they didn't know would help them get through the level. After getting many different things Kevin went into a club, but Lucy had to wait outside since she was a human, Kevin was let in because he gave the bouncer flowers.

Lucy sat outside and listened to the background music playing, it was starting to sound repetitive to her at this point, it was dark and depressing, what a cool world this place sure was. After a bit Kevin came back out and Lucy followed him into a car and they drove off.

"What happened in there?" asked Lucy

"Punched some people, gave a soda to a girl, meeting her on top of a building i'm guessing, still have no control over my body" said Kevin

After a short driving stage, the 2 made it into another section of the game known as 'Sweet Place', home of the nice doodles. It was a very weird looking place, candy was everywhere, the buildings looked goofy and silly, enemies included people throwing pies, bunnies throwing dice, and tiny looking doodles. Lucy waited as Kevin collected candy and disappeared into a Malt Shop. The music in this level was really weird, not dark and depressing like it was in level 1, but a little upbeat in a way, it was just weird, no way to describe it. Kevin exited the malt shop with a present and the 2 were sent to another driving stage, ending up at a tall building.

"Hey, isn't that that cop from earlier?" asked Lucy pointing up

Kevin couldn't look as fast as he was controlled and sent to the top of the building, the spider cop trying to stop him by throwing wrenches. Kevin made it to the top where he met the girl on the cover of the game, Holli Would. She kissed him, turned into a real human and disappeared. A message popped up in front of kevin.

'Holli has become real and gone over to your world where she might damage the whole interworld matrix or something'

Kevin was pushed off the building and he survived again somehow and he and Lucy were sent back to level 1 of the game. kevin went into a shop and traded the present for Holli for a pen, which made all the doodles keep their distance from them. They drove back to sweet place back to the malt shop where kevin came out with a spike. Kevin had control of himself for now, he sat down with his sister

"Finally i'm free" said Kevin

"So now what?" asked Lucy "How're we gonna get home, what is this stuff for anyway?"

"I don't know. Why can't i control myself?" asked Kevin

"Perhaps someone's playing the game and controlling you" said Lucy

"Yeah, right" said Kevin

Another message appeared telling the 2 they had to return to the real world and stop Holli and capture the doodles that escaped.

"Maybe that's our way home" said Lucy

The 2 were sucked into the sky and were sent to Las vegas, they were still in the game. Kevin lost control of his body and was controlled again

"Come on, really?" asked Kevin annoyed

"I'm gonna go this way" said Lucy as she walked away

Kevin sucked up all the escaped doodles with his pen and made it to Lucy who was with the spider cop from earlier

"Not you again" said Kevin "Look mr spider we don't want-

"The name's Nails, and i'm here to help you get up the hotel" said the spider

He shot a web towards kevin

"Grab on" said Nails

He started to climb the building with Kevin holding on. Lucy took the elevator to the top. Lucy made it to the top to see her brother talking to Nails

"Watch out for the goons and sparks" said Nails before leaving

Kevin made his way across the hotel roof fighting Holli Would's goons. The 2 made it to the purple suited man Nails referred to as Sparks. He threw living wooden nickels at them which attempted to bite them

"I've been waiting for you kids to show up, prepare to die" said Sparks

Kevin punched steel girders hanging above sparks and knocked Sparks off the building, before he did he dropped their belongings. Lucy hurriedly put her socks and jewelry back on while Kevin slowly picked his stuff up. Holli Would was the last person in their way, she launched many doodles from a portal to attack the 2 but with the help of Lucy, Kevin was able to suck up all the rogue doodles into his fountain pen and place the spike on the portal. Holli changed back into a doodle and disappeared. Lucy and Kevin were then shot up towards the sky and out of the game, where there father was sitting on the couch with a controller in hand. The ending screen popped up

'Coolgratulations, you have Completed Cool World'

"Hey kids" said Rancis

"Hi dad" said the 2

"Have a nice time in cool world?" asked Rancis

"No" said the 2

"That was not a cool game" said Lucy

"I know, you're lucky i knew how to play the game" said Rancis

"Wait, you were controlling me?" asked Kevin

"That's right, i spent way too much time on this game trying to beat it years ago" said Rancis

"Hey kev, look, the suns out" said Lucy

"Thinking what i'm thinking?" asked Kevin

The 2 ran outside to play. Kevin turned the super nintendo off and threw cool world back in the box of random games

"It's a real cool world alright" said Rancis as he left the room


	16. Fierce Deity Mask pt 1

(Dark corner of tapper)

"Any reason you wanted me to meet you here to sell me this thing?" asked Kevin

"No reason" said a mysterious figure

The mysterious man put down his backpack and pulled a strange looking mask out of it and gave it to Kevin. The mask had blonde hair, pointed ears, and red and blue markings on the face.

"This is it?" asked Kevin as he examined it

"Yes, fierce deity mask, well not the actual one, replica" said the seller

"Replica? You told me this is the real deal that it can make my sister braver and stronger" argued Kevin

"Replica it might be, but has some magic embedded in it. It will make your sister braver and stronger, sword included" said the seller

"I'll take it" said Kevin

"My price? 100 rupees"

"100 rupees? I don't have any rupees on me, will you take gold coins?" asked Kevin

"Yeah and i also accept confederate currency and discover cards. No i don't accept gold coins"

Kevin gave back the mask

"Kidding, i accept gold coins, 50 gold coins" said the seller

(Sugar rush)

Lucy sat on the couch in the media room watching tv

"And now back to pawn wars: Sugar rush edition" said the tv

"I bet the next item's gonna be a fake" said Lucy to herself

"Hey lucy, you in there?" asked Kevin from outside the door

"Oh great, now what?" asked Lucy to herself

Kevin entered and gave Lucy a wrapped up box

"Happy birthday sis" said Kevin

"Our 10th birthdays were 3 months ago" said Lucy

"It's too early for christmas and i don't know what else to call it do you want the package or not?" asked Kevin

Lucy unwrapped the box and pulled out the strange mask

"Wow, its the greatest thing i've ever seen. Just kidding what is it?" asked Lucy

"It's a Zelda Fierce Deity mask. Ok it's a replica of that mask, but it has some magic in it, enough to make you bigger, stronger, tougher. I know you don't have good luck when we game jump, so i figured i'd change that" said Kevin

"It looks weird, elf ears?" asked Lucy

"Just try it on, i spent 2 weeks allowance to get you that" said Kevin

"Ok, don't see anything wrong with it" said Lucy

She put the mask closer to her face. She closed her eyes and put it on, nothing happened

"I don't feel any different" said Lucy

"Really? Nothing at all? Stupid mask salesman. I got scammed again" said Kevin

Lucy started to feel weird, she got on the ground, gasping for air

"Lucy? You ok?" asked Kevin worried

Lucy screamed and in a flash, she was transformed. Lucy had the markings of the mask on her face, pointed ears, she was slightly taller by a couple feet at least, she had a giant sword on her back, she was still herself but, different

"Sis, feeling alright?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, i'm ok, no, i'm better than ok. I feel different, you said i was stronger?" asked Lucy

"That's what that creepy mask salesman who sold me that mask said" said Kevin

"Well i do feel braver. I want to try this out" said Lucy

"Lets start with something simple, how about a little Mario bros?" asked Kevin

(Super Mario Bros)

"Ok sis, lets see what you can do?" said Kevin

Lucy punched a gooma, but it didn't do anything, the gooma laughed. Lucy was strong, but it wasn't with her arms she found out. Lucy grabbed her sword and swung it releasing a powerful blast that destroyed everything within a few feet

"Interesting" said Lucy

She swung the sword across the level at enemies, nothing could touch her

"Impressive" said Kevin

(Jurassic Park)

No dinosaurs were even going near Lucy, they were too scared of her newfound strength

"Now lets try some arcade games" said Kevin

(Terminator Salvation)

Lucy ran straight into a parade of terminators shooting at her, she was more agile than she usually was, she wasn't getting hit, she was cutting through machines like they were butter. She sent a powerful blast towards a hunter killer tank and cut the thing in half, Kevin was impressed

"Ok next game" said Kevin as he stepped out of hiding

"Wait kevin, since i'm so strong now, there's something i've always wanted to do, i want to fight a transformer" said Lucy

"A transformer? Ok, you sure? You know there's a reason i've never suggested we go to those games" said Kevin

"I know i know, but i'm feeling lucky today. For once in my life, i'm not getting hurt, i've had no bones broken" said Lucy

"Ok, if you say so" said Kevin

(Transformers Prime the game)

Kevin watched as his sister fought several decepticons in an arena, she had beaten them all to the ground

"End of the line, uh, Kevin, name?" asked Lucy

"Knock Out" said Kevin

"End of the line knock out" said Lucy

She sent Knock out flying into space

"Curtains for you, name?"

"Starscream" said Kevin

"Curtains for you starscream" said Lucy

She cut him up and sent him screaming towards Kevin

"Roads over, name?" asked Lucy

"Megatron" said Kevin

"Megatron" said Lucy

She stabbed him in his spark and killed him

"Too easy" said Lucy "I want to fight something bigger"

"Oh you want bigger huh?" asked Kevin

Kevin took Lucy to the last level of the game, the final battle against an evil robot named Thunderwing, he was over 70 feet tall at least

"I AM THE HAND OF UNICRON'S WRATH! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A LITTLE GIRL!" shouted Thunderwing

"We shall see" said Lucy

"Good luck sis" said Kevin

Lucy glitched onto Thunderwing and started beating the crap out of him with ease. He was defeated within a few minutes

"Bigger" said Lucy

(Transformers Devastation)

The 2 were standing in a ruined city center as a boss came up to them. Made of 6 green and purple construction vehicles, at least more than a hundred feet tall, maybe bigger, Decepticon Combiner Devastator

"All hail Megatron" said Devastator

"Lucy, I know you're strong now and Braver than you usually are, but do you really want to fight HIM? You'll be crushed" said Kevin who was worried by this point

"I'll be fine" said Lucy

Lucy ran straight on towards Devastator who laughed

"Pathetic Earth scum, I can crush you in an instant" said Devastator

Devastator raised his foot ready to crush Lucy, but she dodged his attack and glitched up onto him, she was so small Devastator couldn't grab her without damaging part of himself. Lucy glitched onto the top and glitched into his head, messed with some parts, and the great and mighty devastator fell

"Too easy" said Lucy


	17. Fierce Deity Mask pt 2

Lucy and Kevin jumped out of the tv after game jumping into a variety of games

"Wow, i've never been to so many games and not gotten a single scratch" said Lucy

"Well we're home now sis, so you can take that mask off now" said Kevin

"Are you kidding? I'm not taking this off, as long as i have it on, i am strong, I am brave, i can't get rid of that" said Lucy

"Dinner" said a castle guard

(Dinner)

Rancis and Vanellope looked at their daughter as they ate their dinner, she was different. They were amazed at how much she grew since they saw her earlier that afternoon

"So Lucy, I see there's something different about you" said Rancis

"Yes, for once Kevin actually did something good to me for once" said Lucy

Lucy took off the Fierce Deity mask and shrank down to her normal size. She held the mask up high to show her parents

"When i wear this mask, i am braver, stronger, tougher, everything i'm not. I visited a few games, fought the biggest bosses i've ever seen, and i beat them without a scratch on me" said Lucy

Lucy put the mask on and became a fierce diety once again

"Sweetie, i'm glad you're happy with game jumping now but please be careful. I don't think kevin bought you that mask just so you can go around and beating people up in games. I'm sure that mask has it's limits" said Vanellope

"I destroyed a 100 foot robot today, i didn't get a scratch on me, i'm fine" said Lucy

"You fought what?" asked Rancis

Lucy finished her food and walked out of the room.

"I gotta get rid of that mask" said Kevin "It's only a matter of time before she abuses that power she has and hurts herself"

"I'll go talk to her about that mask" said Rancis

(1 hour later)

Lucy literally threw her father out of her bedroom

"Lucy you are so grounded for this" said Rancis angrily

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her father and slammed the door. Vanellope then tried to talk to her daughter about the mask, she met a similar fate

"Lucy you are grounded and taking away your allowance" said Vanellope angrily

Lucy slammed the door

"Guess it's up to me" said Kevin

(later again)

Kevin sneaked into Lucy's room while she was sleeping to attempt to remove the mask. He quietly crept towards her bed and reached for the mask, but Lucy grabbed him and threw him out of her room

"Ow that really hurts sis" said Kevin

Kevin went back to his bedroom to think

"Your sister's met with a terrible fate hasn't she?"

"Who said that? Who's there?" asked Kevin

Out of the closet came the man who sold Kevin the mask

"You, you're creepy mask salesman who sold me that mask" said Kevin

"I have a name, it's happy mask salesman, not creepy mask salesman"

"What were you doing in my closet?" asked Kevin

"i wasn't hiding in there, i just popped in because i knew something was wrong. The Fierce Deity's mask is strong, but it's not invincible. Remember this, if overwhelmed, your sister will start to weaken and you can remove the mask from her face" said the HMS

"How am i supposed to overwhelm her, she destroyed like an entire army of terminators today" said Kevin

"Think big young one" said the HMS

He backed up back into the closet and gave a little laugh before disappearing into thin air

"Creepy" said Kevin


	18. Fierce Deity Mask pt 3: The Gauntlet

(2 days later, with Candlehead)

Kevin was at Candleheads house, waiting for her to make something for him. She stepped out of her basement with a video game disc in hand, custom made with the name 'The Gauntlet' printed over it with a black sharpie.

"Here you go, one specially made game disc, added just what you wanted. So remind me again what this is for again?" asked Candlehead

"Teaching my little sister a lesson" said Kevin

"That why this is full of nothing but game bosses?" asked Candlehead"

"Yep" said Kevin

"Well, whatever this lesson you're teaching Lucy is, make sure she learns it well. She's being a jerk to everyone" said Candlehead

"Oh she's gonna learn her lesson alright. First i gotta find her, she's not home right now" said Kevin

(30 minutes later)

After some searching around, Kevin found his sister in the game 'Mario and Sonic at the 2016 rio olympic games', doing hammer throws. He walked up to her

"Hey Kev, strangest thing, my mask now gives me strength in my body, not only am i braver and tougher, i'm now stronger" said Lucy

"That's great sis, you do know you're grounded right, you shouldn't even be here" said Kevin

"Says who? Mom and dad? They're scared of me now" said Lucy

"Because you keep hurting them" said Kevin

"Hey Donkey Kong, you're next. Anyway what do you want? I'm busy" said Lucy

Kevin took Candleheads home made game out of his jacket

"I got a game, not just any game, but a specially made game i had made just for you. Since you're so strong now, i figured you could use a challenge. This game will put your new skills to the test, i had candlehead fill this game with bosses from every game i could get my hands on" said kevin

Lucy smiled, this could be a challenge, it could be too easy, she had to test the game out

"I like that look on your face sis. Lets go home and play" said Kevin

(The Gauntlet)

Lucy landed in a large arena, ready to fight. Kevin sat high and far from his sister in a control booth. In his booth he had a large console full of pictures of every game he could fit in the disc, with the push of a button, a boss from the game he chose would face Lucy

"You ready sis?" asked Kevin through a microphone

Lucy grabbed her sword from behind her back

"You know it Kev" said Lucy

"Lets begin then. Eeny, meenie, miney, i'll pick this one"

He pushed a button and out of nowhere came Lucy's first boss, Decepticon combiner Devastator

"Prepare to die human scum" said Devastator

"Bring it on" said Lucy

Lucy glitched onto Devastator and began to fight him piece by piece. Kevin hit some more buttons and Lucy was grabbed by Decepticons Megatron and Starscream

"It's time to die" said Starscream

"Yeah, time for you to die" said Lucy

Lucy cut starscreams head off and sliced megatrons arm off

"You will pay for that" said Megatron angrily

Lucy glitched onto devastator again and cut off his head before landing on the ground safely. Kevin hit a button labeled 'Shovel Knight' multiple times and the bosses from that game ambushed Lucy

"You're going to be my next test subject" said a villain named Plague Knight

plague knight threw multiple bombs at lucy which she deflected back at him. Propellor Knight grabbed her and hovered high up in the air

"Brilliant view is it not?" asked Propellor Knight

Lucy cut the Propellor off of the knights helmet and the 2 fell towards the ground, Lucy landing safely.

"A peasant like you doesn't deserve the power you hold" shouted King Knight

King knight charged at her but ran head first into devastators remains, knocking himself out

Polar Knight who was a big muscular villain swung his shovel at Lucy, knocking her into King Knight

"Ow, watch it you big brute" shouted King Knight

"Sorry" said Polar knight

Kevin watched as Lucy swung her sword and cut Polar Knights shovel in half and kill him

"She's gotta be getting tired" said Kevin "But just to be safe"

Kevin pushed more buttons, sending more villains out. Lucy had just finished fighting Tinker knight in his giant tank. Lucy was grabbed by Metal Sonic and thrown onto the ground. Metal sonic began punching her in the face. Lucy threw Metal sonic onto the ground and ripped his head off. Lucy was breathing hard, she was sweating and starting to get tired. Bowser faced her next and shot fireballs at her. More villains started appearing to fight Lucy, General Grievous, the Shadow blot, Decepticon combiner Menasor, Dr. Eggman, Lyric the last ancient and a few of his robot warriors, battle droids, stormtroopers. There were far too many villains for Lucy to fight

"Disarm her" shouted Grievous

"Roger roger" said the battle droids

All the battle droids opened fire on Lucy, knocking her sword out of her hand. A lifebar appeared over her head that went down the more she got shot, it turned from green to red in less than a minute.

"Please, stop, i give up" said Lucy, tired, weakened, tears in her eyes

That was all Kevin needed to hear, and with a push of a button, he made all the villains disappear. He walked down towards the center of the Arena and towards his sister. He ripped the mask off her face and threw it away, causing Lucy to return to her normal size.

"I'm sorry Lucy, i love you but this had to be done, you were abusing the masks power. I didn't buy you that thing to be a bully, i bought it so you'd be braver. This was the only way i could remove it from you" said Kevin

"I don't know what came over me. For once i felt like i finally had control over my life, that i didn't have to be scared of leaving home everyday. I'm sorry Kevin, i'm sorry" said Lucy

She hugged her brother, guilty of what she did with that mask

"The only way to stop you was push you over your limit" said Kevin

"I'm exhausted, i just want to go home now" said Lucy

"That i can do" said Kevin

(later)

Lucy sat on her bed in her room, she was grounded, but she didn't care, she deserved it for hurting people. She stared at the Deity's mask which was lying on her dresser. Kevin entered her bedroom with a bowl of ice cream

"Hey sis, i know you're grounded but mom allowed me to bring you some ice cream. You ok?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, i'm ok" said Lucy as she took the bowl

"So, you're really keeping that thing? After all that happened you're keeping that?" asked Kevin

"A reminder not to let power go to my head. Plus if i need it again, for any reason, who knows, it could come in handy" said Lucy

"Ok, if you say so. Stay strong sis, you're only grounded another 11 days" said Kevin

"Yeah thanks for reminding me" said Lucy annoyed

**Well that concludes this part of the story, want to see more of that mask and Lucy's troubles, read my other story, Shattered Memories. I don't own any of the game characters used. The characters belong to the following games, and they belong to whoever made them**

**General Grievous, battle droids- Star wars episode 3 Revenge of the sith**

**Tinker, Plague, King, Polar, and Propellor knight- Shovel Knight**

**Dr Eggman- Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Metal Sonic- Sonic The Hedgehog CD**

**Lyric the last ancient and his robots- Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric**

**Menasor and Devastator- Transformers Devastation**

**Megatron and Starscream- Transformers Prime the game**

**Shadow blot- Epic Mickey**

**Bowser- Super Mario Bros**

**Stormtroopers- any star wars game that has stormtroopers in them **

**I think that's everyone. They belong to whoever made those games. Thx for reading, bye for now**


	19. Lucy and the Mad Hatter pt 1

**This is an idea i had planned for a couple months now, figured i'd get it out, maybe it'll get me out of my writing rut, i don't know. I hope you enjoy this. Before we begin Lucy is 16 years old in this chapter. By the time Lucy's a teenager, she's more braver, stronger, and can't feel as much pain, she still feels pain just not as much as she used to as a kid, so that's one good thing going for her.**

(Batman Arkham city, prisoner drop off point)

Directly outside the prison walls in the game Batman Arkham city, 16 year old Lucy Fluggerbutter stood freezing in the cold winter air as TYGER security guards tested weapons on her, shocking her with stun sticks, testing the effectiveness of body armor on her, and practiced their hand to hand combat on her body. Why was she allowing these guys to do these things to her? Lucy came in the game monthly for a few months now to earn money for various things, it did hurt getting beaten up by the TYGER guards, but it would've hurt much worse had she been a kid. It was worth it to her, she was paid good money and she recovered fast, nothing they did to her didn't heal fast. Her family didn't know she did this and didn't want them finding out anytime soon. After an hour of combat training Lucy was done. The head TYGER guard payed her as she put on a black coat and grabbed her purse to leave to a nearby portal to take her home.

"I don't get it, doesn't it hurt you having us beat you up?" asked a TYGER guard

"I've broken every bone in my body, nothing's worse than that" said Lucy as she stuffed the check in her purse and walked into Arkham city

The guards let her in and she was on her own from there. Lucy kept one hand in her pocket and another in her purse clutching a pistol. Most Arkham inmates didn't bother her, knowing who she was and what she was capable of, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Stupid weather, why does the nearest portal have to be so far away?" asked Lucy to herself as she shivered in the cold winter air.

Little did Lucy know was that she was being watched from a distance. Being a blonde had caught the attention of one of Arkhams insane inmates, and he had sent his henchmen to capture her. As she neared the portal, Lucy could sense she was being followed and walked faster. Before she could react, she was grabbed and thrown into an alley by 3 men wearing bunny masks. Before Lucy could pull her gun out, she was punched unconscious.

(Later)

Lucy woke up cold in a dim lit room, not only was she cold, but tied up to a chair. Her ponytail was undone and her coat and pants were replaced with a blue and white dress. She was sitting at a table surrounded by prisoners wearing bunny masks, weird tea pots, cups, and cupcakes covered the table. Next to her oddly enough was batman also unconscious, and sitting at the end of the table was a short looking man wearing a big green hat.

"Hello Alice, great to see you nice and awake" said the man wearing the big hat

"Alice? Who's Alice? My name's Lucy"

"Oh such a silly one aren't you Alice? Can't even remember your own name well don't worry, your good old friend the Mad Hatter is here to help you"

Lucy struggled to get free from the binds holding her

"It is of no use Alice to try and break free, you wouldn't want to miss the tea party now would you?" asked the Mad Hatter

Batman slowly woke up and looked at his surroundings.

"Where am i?" asked Batman

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Lucy

"Still kidnapping girls Jervis? Even in prison you're still just as delusional" said Batman

"Silence, i have caught you fair and square. I simply tricked your mind into thinking what it really wanted. What was it Batman, please tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME! Oh are you not going to drink your tea Batman, Alice? You don't want it to go to waste it's my special tea, my SPECIAL tea, my specialty" said the Mad Hatter

"Go to hell Jervis, and don't worry little girl, i'll get us out of this" said Batman

The Mad Hatter jumped onto the table and approached Batman and Lucy

"I made you see what you wanted most Batman, even if you won't tell me, it doesn't matter. And dear Alice, i have so many plans for you it'll be so much fun" said the Mad Hatter

Lucy almost puked thinking about what he wanted to do with her, she struggled more

"Let me out of here so i can hurt you" said Lucy angrily

"No no no no, not til the tea party is over. I have presents. I have made special hats just, for, YOU!" said the Mad Hatter

He placed 2 bunny masks over Batman and Lucy, and then everything for the 2 went black

"You are mine now Batman, your mind belongs to me. And you are mine too Alice, you will do everything i say"


	20. Lucy and the Mad Hatter pt 2

"You two are mine, you will do everything i say" said the Mad Hatter

Batman was the first to get his mind somewhat free from the Mad Hatter's mind control, followed by Lucy. They found themselves on a giant clock falling into an endless pit.

"No no no no, how could you be free? No matter, you will be mine Batman" said the Mad Hatter

The Mad Hatter's mind controlled henchmen popped up onto the clock and fought Batman in hand to hand combat, but none touched Lucy. She tried to pull her mask off, but it was stuck. The Mad hatter appeared next to her.

"Don't fight it Alice, these hats make everyone do what i want, why not you?" asked the Hatter as he stroked her hair

Lucy pushed him off

"Stay away from me you creep" said Lucy angrily

"Oh silly Alice, so predictable" said the Hatter

Lucy punched the Hatter in the face but then he disappeared. The hatter's henchmen attacked Lucy to subdue her, but she was strong, she used 'the force' to push them off the clock.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this" said Batman

"Do i look worried?" asked Lucy

More and more henchmen appeared to fight the 2

"Imagine you are falling. You are getting sleepy" said the Hatter who appeared again

Batman charged for the hatter but he disappeared again.

Lucy grabbed a couple henchmen and kicked them in the face while Batman knocked out a few more thugs. As the fight continued, the clock ticked louder and faster, and it was getting on Lucy's nerves. She got on her knees and covered her ears

"You're making Alice angry Batman, stop fighting" said the Hatter

"This ticking's getting on my nerves" said Lucy

The mad hatter appeared again and Lucy charged for him, but this time he didn't disappear. Lucy held him down and punched him in the face. Batman moved Lucy out of the way, stepped on the Mad Hatter's hat, and punched him in the face, knocking him out and destroying the illusion. They were back at the tea party table, all the henchmen knocked out with their masks off. Batman and Lucy threw their masks off.

"You're safe now" said Batman

"Thanks Batman" said Lucy

"Do you need help getting out of here?" asked Batman

"I know how to get out, but i need my things, what did he do with them?" asked Lucy as she looked around the room

Lucy opened another door and found her clothes, purse, boots and jewelry lying on a shelf all nice and neat.

"You can get going Batman, i can defend myself, but thanks anyway for what happened in that illusion" said Lucy

While Lucy went to change in the other room, she could hear Batman outside talking to the Hatter who was now awake.

"Don't ever try to get in my head again, Hatter" said Batman

"But you don't understand, I need you. I can't win without you" said the Hatter

"Then you lose, i'm not your slave, not now, not ever" said Batman

Lucy tightened her coat and tied her ponytail, grabbed her belongings and stepped out of the room. Batman was gone, and the hatter was standing on the table holding his crushed hat.

"No, my hat, my beautiful hat, what've you done?" asked the Hatter

Lucy turned him towards her.

"Don't do that again Hatter, you have no idea what i'm capable of" said Lucy

"But you don't understand Alice, I need you, I can't win this war without you by my side" said the Hatter

"Then you lose. And stop calling me Alice, my name's Lucy" said Lucy

The hatter wiped some tears and got a good look at her eyes, she had brown eyes, Alice had blue eyes, he had been deceived.

"You, you're not Alice, you FAKER! For faking i will-

Lucy extended her arm out and Force choked the hatter. The hatter held his neck, gasping for air. Lucy threw him into a wall, knocking him unconscious again.

"Don't ever do that to me again" said Lucy angrily

She walked out of the building and continued her walk to the portal, still freezing in the winter snow. She sneezed

"I hope i don't catch a cold out here" said Lucy

Lucy made it to the portal and ended up back in her bedroom, where her big brother was sitting on her bed.

"Hey sis, welcome home, where've you been? Someplace cold i reckon? Because it's August" said Kevin

"Nowhere, i was nowhere" said Lucy

She sneezed

"I watched everything Lucy, that's what you get when you take a game i wanted to play" said Kevin

"Please don't tell mom and dad, they wouldn't approve of me getting hurt for money" said Lucy

She sneezed again

"Oh great, i think i'm sick" said Lucy

Kevin hugged his sister

"Don't worry sis, i won't tell, it's what siblings are for" said Kevin

She smiled then sneezed again.

"Better get undressed and get in bed sis, if mom and dad ask, it just came to you" said Kevin

Lucy got undressed and climbed in bed. Kevin dug in Lucy's purse

"How much money do you get paid anyway?" asked Kevin

He found the check and his eyes widened

"That much?" asked Kevin

Lucy nodded

"Do you think they'll mind if i volunteer for what you did?" asked Kevin

(1 month later, prisoner drop off point)

"Pleasure to have you Kevin, now just stand there and don't move" said a TYGER guard

"Ok, so, what're you gonna do to me exactly?" asked Kevin

A TYGER guard charged at him and tased him with his stun stick, causing Kevin to collapse on the ground. The TYGER guard stunned him again. Lucy laughed until she got shocked by another TYGER guard.


	21. The ghost upstairs

**I know i said this story was done, but i said for now, if i come up with any random ideas i'll post them, this is one of them, good for halloweentime i think. Hope you enjoy this, whoever's reading this**

It was a dark and stormy October night in Sugar rush, and at the castle, Rancis and Vanellope finished signing some paperwork for work to be done on main street, the castle guards did their rounds, and in one of their secret places in the castle, 7 year old Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter sat alone with a few dim lights lighting the room. Kevin was telling Lucy a scary story that was rumored to be true among the castle guards, about a guard who was deleted under accusation that he tried to overthrow king Candy back when he was still alive many years ago. Lucy was biting her necklace and hugging her favorite stuffed pony tight, Kevin knew this meant she was scared but pretended not to know it.

"When King Candy learned who was threatening his loyal servants and guards, he deleted his code" said Kevin

"How'd he delete his code but failed to delete mom's?" asked Lucy

"No one knows. Some say the guards ghost still haunts these halls, he appears on dark nights just like this one, searching for King Candy's followers and loyal subjects. You know he's approaching when you hear heavy footsteps and moaning, he chooses his victims in advance, taking something that belongs to the victims, luring them into one of the dark unguarded hallways, locking them in a room, and when you least expect it, he kills you" said Kevin

Kevin lunged at Lucy, frightening her. It thundered loud outside, Kevin laughed

"You don't really believe that story do you Lucy?" asked Kevin

"What?" asked Lucy

"That story's a myth, there's no dead guard in this castle, the guards are compulsive liars you know that. Remember when they told us there was a secret floor in the castle and we tried to find it? They laughed in our faces" said Kevin

"Oh yeah, i remember that, you're sure the story's not real?" asked Lucy

"Of course it's not real" said Kevin before laughing

Lucy laughed too, but she was still a little uncertain if what Kevin said was true or not. Kevin yawned

"Well, we better get ready for bed, we don't want mom and dad finding this secret spot of ours now do we?" asked Kevin

"No, we can't have that" said Lucy

With that said and done, the 2 siblings walked to their rooms, changed into their pajamas, and got ready for bed. Rancis kissed Lucy goodnight around 9:30 and looked out her window. It thundered hard outside.

"Sure is quite a storm, hate to be out there. Goodnight princess" said Rancis

"Goodnight daddy" said Lucy

Rancis turned off the light and left the room, leaving Lucy to sleep through the dark raging storm outside. Deep down Lucy was still a little scared, she curled up in bed and hugged her stuffed pony tight, as long as she had it, she would sleep well tonight. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, loosening her grip on her favorite toy as time went on. It was an ok 2 hours of sleep before Lucy was awoken, not by the storm, but from heavy footsteps outside her door. Lucy hid under her blanket and shivered, biting her necklace and searching for her toy, but it was gone, where did it go? Who could've stolen it? Lucy had other stuffed toys to sleep with but this one kept her free of fear at night, her first pony. Could her brother have been wrong? Could the dead guard have been real? She needed to talk to him, luckily his room was next to hers, but she wasn't going through the door. She quickly put on a robe, closed her eyes, and glitched through the walls and into Kevin's bedroom. She walked up to her sleeping brother and tapped on him

"Kevin. Kevin wake up" whispered Lucy

Kevin slowly opened his eyes to see his sister.

"Go away Lucy i'm not in the mood" said Kevin sleepily

"Kevin, there's someone outside my door, i think it's the dead castle guard, can i stay in here with you?" asked Lucy scared

"Lucy, don't you have that pony toy of yours to help you sleep?" asked Kevin sleepily

"She's gone, Kevin i'm scared" said Lucy

"It probably fell under your bed, now go back to sleep Lucy" said Kevin

Lucy was frustrated, she was getting no help from her brother, but what could she do. She looked really good at Kevin before realizing something of his was missing

"Kev"

"Lucy go back to-

"Where's your penguin?" asked Lucy

"He's right-

Kevin felt around his bed for his favorite toy penguin, but it too was gone. His eyes snapped open and he frantically searched for it, but it was too gone.

"General Snowball, where is he?" asked Kevin

The 2 heard the heavy footsteps outside Kevin's bedroom door. Both siblings hugged each other in fright. The heavy footsteps stopped and the 2 let go of each other. A note was slid under the door which Lucy picked up. Kevin turned on a light and Lucy read the note

"To Prince Kevin and Princess Lucy, if you want to see your toys again, come and find them in the hallway on the top floor near the tallest tower" said Lucy as she read the note

"I don't know about this sis" said Kevin

"Maybe we can try and be brave and wait til morning" said Lucy

The power in the room went out and it thundered, scaring the 2.

"I need Snowball" said Kevin

"And i need Fluttershy" said Lucy

Kevin put on a robe and the 2 got close to the bedroom door.

"Ready sis?" asked Kevin

Both siblings held hands and Lucy nodded. Kevin slowly opened his bedroom door and the 2 quickly found themselves in the dark hallway, lit only with candles. No castle guards were around to protect them so they moved quickly. They climbed the stairs up to the highest point in the castle. Upon reaching the hallway to the tallest tower the door locked behind them. The 2 could hear the rain pouring outside. Kevin grabbed a candelabra and the 2 searched the rooms, not seeing their lost toys anywhere. The heavy footsteps returned and the 2 hid in one of the rooms, and lucky for them, their lost toys were sitting on the bed. Kevin put the candles down and hugged his penguin, Lucy did the same to her pony, but they were still not safe. Someone or something started banging on the door

"Followers of King Candy, i knew you'd come up here, now prepare to die" shouted a sinister voice

A spear started to break through the door as the candles blew out. Lucy and Kevin screamed

"Scream all you want, no one can hear you this high up"

The person broke through the door, it was an oreo guard with a big pointy spear, he was surrounded by a blue, ghostly mist. He looked angry.

"Prepare to die, followers of the king" said the guard

Lucy and Kevin hugged each other and closed their eyes tightly as the guard got closer, but instead of killing them, he merely struck his spear on the ground and said 'Boo'. The twins opened their eyes to see 5 oreo guards looking at them

"Gotcha" said the guards before laughing

"What's going on here?" asked Lucy

"We got you good with that 'Scary story', can't believe you actually fell for that. He's not real, we just wanted to mess with you, it is october after all" said the ghostly guard

"You nearly scared us to death" said Kevin angrily

"All part of the plan. Besides don't you think you're a little old to sleep with those?" asked a guard

Lucy and Kevin each punched a guard in the face. Heavy footsteps were heard

"Ok you got us, enough already" said Lucy angrily

"That wasn't us" said a guard

"Leave them alone"

Everyone turned to see a real ghost guard with a spear pointed at the guards

"HOLY FUDGE HE'S REAL! RUN FOR IT LADS!" Shouted a guard

The guards ran away and the ghost offered his hand to the twins

"While it is true I was killed and I kill his followers, i think it's wrong to harm the new rulers kids. Now back to bed you 2" said the ghost guard

"Thank you mr ghost" said Lucy

"Just don't tell anyone I'm real, how else am I going to get peace at night? This'll be our little secret. Now back to bed, it's way past your bedtime and I'm sure you each have things to do tomorrow" said the ghost guard

Lucy and Kevin got up, grabbed their toys, and went back to their rooms faster than it took for the guards to come down.

"Night big brother" said Lucy

"Goodnight little sister" said Kevin

While the 2 entered their rooms and went to bed, the castle guards had finally made it down and were screaming down the hall. Vanellope and Rancis popped out of their office and confronted them.

"Quiet, you'll wake the kids" said Vanellope

"Killer ghost on the top floor, run for it" shouted a guard

They all ran to their quarters. Rancis and Vanellope were confused.

"Ghost on the top floor?" asked Vanellope

"They watch way too many horror movies. That old ghost things just one of their rumors" said Rancis

"Agreed" said Vanellope

The 2 went back in their office to finish working.


End file.
